


Divorced

by shinobipopcorn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bickering, Child Loss, Childcare, Depression, Estranged Marriage, F/M, Mina won't die, Miscarriage, Papa Boar, Racism, Reconciliation, can't stress that enough, the child loss is all in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The once per decade Hyrule Nations conference has brought leaders of the other five nations to Hyrule Castle, and Queen Zelda has welcomed them all with smiles on her face. All that is, except the king of the Gerudo, who she had parted ways with eight years prior. When Ganondorf arrives at Hyrule Castle and discovers Zelda has a daughter with red hair and  olive skin, he begins asking questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Zelda stood in the courtyard, welcoming delegates as they arrived for the decennial Hyrule Nations conference. She had just finished greeting the king and queen of the Zora, when the thunderous sound of heavy horses burst through the front gate. Such a dramatic entrance could only belong to one man, and that was the man representing the people of the desert.

Zelda straightened her posture and held her head high as the large Gerudo dismounted, and kept her gaze fixed straight ahead. She refused to be intimidated like the last time they spoke, and instead readied herself for the coming insults.

"...Lord Ganondorf, your presence at this conference is appreciated."

"As if I would let you sneak one by me without my attendance," Ganondorf grumbled as he stepped up to Zelda and looked her over. "Or is this just another excuse to get me back to the castle? You know, if you miss me that badly..."

"The Gerudo are a sovereign nation and hold one of the six medallions, therefore they have a rightful seat at this conference," Zelda continued, ignoring his bravado. "We have had peace for a hundred years, your work in keeping that peace is admirable."

Ganondorf sneered, before leaning down to Zelda's shoulder. "What about our own personal peace, huh? We couldn't work toward keeping that going?"

Zelda stepped back and huffed. "I wasn't the one who burned that bridge. If you've come to the conference with the sole intention of rekindling what you've snuffed out, then you're wasting all of Hyrule's time. If you sit through the conference like a gentleman and participate with the greater good in mind, then perhaps when the week is over, I will hear you out. But before then, I expect you to-"

"Mommy!"

For a split second, Zelda's eyes went wide as a little girl with olive skin came running out of the side gate. Ganondorf watched closely as the little strawberry blonde ran up to Zelda, and once she saw Zelda was with someone, patiently stood and fiddled with the buttons on her purple riding habit.

Zelda pursed her lips, and addressed Ganondorf. "Please excuse me." She then whipped around and knelt down to the girl's level, her demeanor changing from stoic to sweet.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"Umm... I wanted to ride Phoenix around, but when I went down to the stable, the stable master said I couldn't because she has to have her hooves floated. But Mommy, you don't float a horse's hooves, you float their teeth! And I just checked her hooves yesterday, they're fine!" The little girl then bowed her head. "He always does this..."

"That stable master... Alright baby, just a second." Zelda stood and turned to Ganondorf. "My lord, your presence tonight at the arrival dinner as my guest of honor would be most appreciated. We have rooms prepared for you and your entourage, which the servants will show you to. If you'll excuse me, my daughter needs my assistance..."

Zelda turned to leave with her daughter, when Ganondorf reached out and gripped her arm. He said nothing, but stared Zelda down with a glare icy enough to freeze a volcano.

"I-is there anything further you require, my lord?" Zelda asked, a tinge of worry in her voice. "If you have _matters to discuss_ , I will be in my office after dinner..."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed, but he slowly released Zelda's arm and watched her hurry off toward the stables. He then called for his general, who quickly joined him. "Aveil, did you know Queen Zelda had a daughter?"

"No, my lord, I did not."

"Did you notice the girl's hair? Like the sunset."

"Yes I did, sir. And lovely olive skin."

"A girl any mother could be proud of. How old do you think?"

"...Maybe seven? No more than eight."

"What a coincidence," Ganondorf growled, kicking a loose brick out of his way. "We broke up eight years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see what Mina looks like, [she's picture number 7 in this sketch collection](http://defunctzombie.tumblr.com/post/150175957739/figmentforms-progress-post-part-2-of-5-for) by tumblr artist figmentforms (author of the zelgan comic "A Tale of Two Rulers"). :3


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda sat in front of her bedroom mirror, exhausted after entertaining so many dignitaries. She managed to strip from her formal dress, and donned her nightgown without assistance. She had just started nodding off, when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Impa returning from checking on her daughter, she mumbled what sounded like a "come in".

Closing her eyes, she picked up the hairbrush and leaned back in her chair, extending her arm out listlessly behind her. "You don't mind, do you?" She cooed contently as her hair was pulled back, brushed, and unexpectedly plaited. "Mmm, are you dutch braiding my hair for bed? That's different..."

"It is?"

Zelda's eyes flew open at the rather masculine voice that answered her, and turned to find Ganondorf picking hairs from her brush.

"What are you doing in here?!" she yelped, quickly checking to see if he had a weapon. Not that he needed one to subdue her, even without the Triforce he was easily twice her size.

"You should let me finish, you know it's better for your hair if you keep it bound while you sleep. Hasn't your Sheikah been doing this for you in my absence?"

Zelda snapped her arm toward the door. "Out!"

"You invited me to your office after dinner to _talk_. I showed up, and had a rather interesting conversation with an _empty desk_ ," Ganondorf hissed, twirling his finger in a circle until Zelda begrudgingly complied and turned back around.

"...You can't blame me for being exhausted," she sighed, sitting back down. "Entertaining Gorons, Zoras, Ordonian foresters, and your own rambunctious soldiers is too much for a young man let alone a thirty two year old woman running off eight hours sleep in the last seventy two hours. I have a baby to look after, too."

Ganondorf finished the braid, then backed up and sat on the floor, putting himself at eye level with Zelda. "I noticed. Cute baby..."

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I expect you to say something about that baby. I think I deserve that after the three years I was married to you."

"Oh? Well you cared more about your history books and your weapons during those three years than you did about the four miscarriages I had!" she yelled, grabbing her powder box and throwing it at his head. "Maybe I didn't feel like telling you, since at that point it was clear you were going back to your whores and I was probably going to lose her anyway!"

"Zelda..."

"Quiet! You wanted so badly to be seen as this indestructible and infallible he-man that you never even bothered to quell that horrible rumor that I was the one cursed with infertility! Everyone thinks I'm a barren failure, so desperate for a child that I faked my pregnancy and stole Mina away from one of your sisters! Do you know how much that hurts? Or how much magic I have to exhaust keeping such rumors away from her delicate ears?"

Zelda's tears finally caught up with her, and she collapsed against her vanity, quietly sobbing into her arms. Just then the door burst open, and in a blur, the Sheikah general Impa flew into the room and draped herself protectively around Zelda.

Impa stared at Ganondorf and hissed, all the while gripping her short sword. "Bastard! What have you done to Her Majesty?!"

"I swear I did not start any rumors regarding the children we lost," Ganondorf said, ignoring Impa's wrath. "That would be an affront to your dignity. I admit I may not have given you the support you needed in those dark times, but I would never have shamed you in such a manner. Had I been aware of how your court was dishonoring you, I would have made them stop."

Zelda hugged Impa tightly, and yelled over her shoulder. "But you didn't! You didn't even see it! You never do! If it doesn't have anything to do with the desert or conquest, you ignore it! For Farore's sake, you never even checked up on me after you left!"

"I was giving you your space. I knew how much the losses upset you, and I didn't want it to seem like I was only hanging around because I wanted the throne. When you never contacted me again, I thought-"

Zelda turned from Impa's shoulder and sneered. "Get out. Get out of my room and stay away from my daughter! GO AWAY!"

Ganondorf said nothing, but did as requested and stood to leave. Before heading out the door, he stopped and detached the jewel from his headdress. "...She should at least have a symbol of her heritage," he said, and threw it to Impa. "If she even knows, that is."

Once Ganondorf was out of the room, Impa dropped the jewel and smoothed back Zelda's hair. "Honey, are you okay? Did he inflict any physical harm?"

"No, he just reopened all my old wounds," she mumbled, staring languidly at the blood red ruby glittering on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many did they get?"

"My unit snagged at least four, and Nyota said there were three in her group that she saw 'helping the tired soldiers to bed'. Heh, think we got a good lot?"

"We won't know for another month or so, but most likely... Shh! Here comes the king!" Aveil and her associate ended their conversation, and stood straight as Ganondorf approached. "Good morning, sire!"

"Don't 'good morning' me," Ganondorf grumbled, agitated at their discussion. "I don't care how low our births are, if I hear of any of you raping Zelda's soldiers again, there will be hell to pay. Dismissed!" It may have been eight years since he set foot in this castle, but he still tended to think of its soldiers as his responsibility.

It was day two of the once in a decade Hyrule Nations conference, and Ganondorf had chosen to skip the morning mass at the Temple of Time in favor of some alone time in the castle gardens. He always did enjoy strolling through the expansive landscaping.

After a pleasant trip through the hedge maze, Ganondorf moved into the eastern end of the garden where he soon encountered a group of dolls sitting around a picnic blanket. A look around quickly identified their owner, as the little strawberry blonde from yesterday came running towards him with another doll tucked under her arm.

"Okay, I found Caro's shoe, we can start our tea party now!" The little girl ran over and plopped down on the blanket, then sat her other doll down and made sure all the dolls were centered. She squeaked in surprise when she realized Ganondorf was standing there, but otherwise remained calm. "Uh... hello. I'm playing tea party with my dolls."

"I see that." Ganondorf used the opportunity to study the little girl. She wore a simple white nightgown with little blue slippers, and her hair was in a frizzy ponytail. It almost looked like she jumped straight out of bed to come and play. "You're up early for such a little girl. Do you have morning lessons?"

"Uh huh, but not this week because of Mommy's conference. Mommy's working really hard so that we can have peace. My dolls had a peace conference too, but they wouldn't agree on anything so we switched to tea party. It's all Kanu's fault, she never gets along with everyone else." She pointed to the brunette doll, who currently wore a badge with 'dissenter' scribbled in crayon on the front. "I learned that word from Miss Impa. Fina is supposed to be the moderator, but she doesn't have a badge because I don't know how to spell that word."

Ganondorf chuckled at the cute little debate circle, before sitting down beside the blanket. "What other kinds of things do you like to play?"

The little girl lit up. "Well I like to ride Phoenix around a lot. That's my horse. I have the top score on horseback archery, even out of all the knights! But that's why the stable master doesn't like to let me ride her, because his son used to be the top... I also like to play with my dollies, and go swimming, and read books. Mommy even lets me read the special books that the scholars keep hiding from me."

"Hiding?" Ganondorf suppressed a growl; he was reaching the conclusion that the little princess was not well liked, first from Zelda's hint about having to keep rumors from her ears via magic, and now from her own admission that the stable master and scholars interfered in her activities. "What kind of books do they hide from you?"

"The really good ones, about the history of the medallions," she answered. "I like that story, but they always hide them! It's not fair, either. They never teach me anything about the Gerudo so I always have to ask Mommy to teach me..."

"The Gerudo?" That caught his attention. "Those foolish scholars... Little princess, I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Gerudo. Where should I start?"

"Ooo! Is it true they're all dark skinned like me?"

That wasn't a question Ganondorf was expecting. When people asked about the Gerudo, they usually picked subjects like their birth imbalance or battle prowess. Not something like this. "Most of the girls have olive skin just like yours. Then there are some girls who we say have been 'touched by the Goddess', and have patches of lighter skin. Male Gerudo like me have darker, greenish-bronze skin. Why do you ask?"

She pulled her knees up under her nightgown, and rocked back and forth. "...It's a secret."

"Come on..."

"Oh, okay. But don't tell anybody!" The little girl looked around to make sure no one else was listening, then leaned in toward Ganondorf. "Mommy doesn't know, but... I'm planning a trip. I'm going to go find my Daddy and bring him back so she can be happy. I had it narrowed down to Sheikah and Gerudo but now I'm pretty sure he's a Gerudo. I just wasn't sure if Gerudos had the same kind of skin as me."

Ganondorf wanted to fall over. This enterprising little girl decided on her own that her parents would be happier back together, and she was determined to march halfway over Hyrule to make it happen. He hadn't doubted it before, but now it was obvious this was his offspring. "That's... quite a plan you have. How can you be sure you'll find him, or that he's even alive? Have you even met him before?"

"No, I haven't," she answered flatly. "But Miss Impa said one time that I take after him, and I remember Mommy saying once that there aren't very many Gerudo boys around. I'll just go up to every Gerudo boy I see and ask him if he's my Daddy. Hey, I can start with you! You're a Gerudo, right? Are you my Daddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you my Daddy?"

"MINA!"

Just as Ganondorf was opening his mouth, a frumpled looking Zelda came running into the garden and dove onto the picnic blanket, scooping her daughter into her arms. "Where were you?! Oh Goddesses, I was looking for you all morning! I got so scared after you didn't show up for your lessons, and we looked all over the place..."

"But Mommy, they told me I didn't have any lessons because of your conference this week," Mina explained, confused. "And I always play in this part of the garden, you know that."

"Sounds to me like someone's screwing with the two of you," Ganondorf said in Gerudo, knowing Zelda would understand him. "She told me about the stable and the library books. I do not approve of this meddling. You must let me intervene."

"Baby, what were you doing with this man?" Zelda asked, glaring at Ganondorf instead of responding to him.

"Oh, he was nice and told me about the Gerudo. I like him," Mina answered.

"Just now she asked if I was her father," Ganondorf said in Gerudo. "I haven't said yes yet, maybe you should correct the situation before it worsens," he suggested, making Zelda sigh.

"Mina... this is Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo," Zelda said, buying herself some time to think the situation over. "He's here for the conference."

Mina fidgeted in her mother's arms, as Ganondorf tapped his fingers against his knee. After a few seconds, Mina began staring intently at Ganondorf's left ring finger. "Hey Mommy, he has the same ring that you do..."

"What?" Zelda looked up from her thoughts and realized that in her haste to find Mina, she had neglected to put her gloves on. Sure enough, the ring she couldn't bring herself to remove eight years ago was still around her finger. Just as it was for the man sitting across the blanket from her.

"Heh, you never took yours off, either?" Ganondorf grinned, before turning to Mina and winking. Mina immediately began hopping up and down, having made the connection.

"MOMMY, MOMMY! IS IT TRUE? IS HE MY DADDY?"

Zelda knew there was no sense in denying it. "...Yes, he's your daddy."

"AHH!" Mina jumped onto Ganondorf's lap and threw her arms around his neck, giggling the whole time. "I have a Daddy!"

Ganondorf rubbed Mina's back as she hugged him, and looked over to Zelda. "She's very excited that I exist; did you tell her otherwise?"

_I have never spoken ill of you within earshot_ , Zelda replied via telepathy. _This conversation is not suitable for present company, though suffice to say there's a lot you've missed._ "I only said that you were gone."

"Daddy, I order you to stay here with me and Mommy."

Zelda and Ganondorf both looked in surprise toward Mina, who had crawled out of Ganondorf's lap to sit in between them.

"Honey, what did you just say?!"

"I think she said she wants me to stay here."

"Quiet, you," Zelda said, pushing Ganondorf aside. "Mina, honey, you know it's not polite to order around those older than you. As for why your daddy doesn't live here, well, he has his own kingdom to take care of. You wouldn't expect me to go live with the Zora, would you?"

"BUT MOMMY, I WANT DADDY TO LIVE HERE!"

"HEY." Mina froze at Ganondorf's booming voice. "Apologize to your mother."

"...I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Good. Now, the conference lasts for nine days, right? That means there are seven days left for you and mommy to talk things over. Now, go to your room and get dressed. Today's event is horseback riding, isn't it? I want to see you smoke those knights."

"Yes, Daddy!" Mina hopped up and kissed both Zelda and Ganondorf's cheeks before running off with her dolls, smiling and giggling the whole way. Once she was out of sight, Ganondorf scooted closer to Zelda and laid his hand atop hers.

"I'll stay..."

"You haven't been invited to stay yet," Zelda replied, staring straight ahead. "The scars I have run deeper than what can be cured by a simple kiss and apology. I won't lie and say that your presence here is unwanted- Mina strongly desires a father figure. There is also another matter that I intended to bring up with you..."

"You're losing control of your own kingdom."

The queen turned with a start. "How did you-?"

"Zelda, you're stressed way more than you should be. Any twit with sight can see Mina is your daughter, she inherited your distinctive violet eyes and long ears. These barren rumors are purely to antagonize you. They must have known you would waste your magic protecting Mina, thus tiring you out and making you weak. Then they pull shit like interfering with Mina's education so she doesn't learn about her Gerudo heritage."

Ganondorf picked up the dissenter badge that had fallen off one of the dolls. "She told me this morning that she had no classes this week because of the conference. Let me guess, you skipped the mass because you were searching for her all morning, after her teacher said she was missing. Seven year olds don't haul four dolls and a blanket through castle hallways without making noise, Zelda. Those bastards knew what they were doing."

"I... I suppose you're right," she said, bowing her head. "But what do they have to gain from all this? I have no siblings that they can replace me with."

"Perhaps they're trying to make it seem as though you need a husband. Heh, I know where you can find a husband and foil their plans..."

Zelda looked up and sighed, as Ganondorf kneaded her hand. "In case you forgot, I already have a husband who walked out on me."

"Then what are you still wearing this ring for?"

"...Well what about you? You still have yours on!"

"I'm still married. ...Aren't I?"

Zelda pursed her lips. "Hmm. Well like you said, we have the week to think things over."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom-my! Da-ddy! Mom-my! Da-ddy!"

Mina skipped through the hallways singing her song, riding habit neatly donned and bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. She made her way out to the stable, half ready for the usual fight with the stable master, when she was shocked at the spectacle before her.

Ganondorf was standing in front of the stable, in full armor, with two Gerudo by his side. In his outstretched arm he held someone upside down by the leg, while the two girls held their pole weapons toward the ground to keep him from thrashing. Mina couldn't see who was dangling because of the crowd that had gathered, but she thought she heard Impa's apprentice Sheik's voice pleading the Gerudo to stop.

"Lord Ganondorf, please stop this at once! There are people gathering!"

"Sheikah boy, there are many things you need to learn about dealing with hindrances. Now I will ask you again, you shit stain, where is my daughter's horse?!"

"Phoenix?" Mina pushed through the crowd towards the front, and saw that it was indeed the stable master that Ganondorf was questioning. "What happened to Phoenix?"

When Ganondorf realized Mina was present, his anger increased. He dropped the stable master and picked him back up by the neck. "Look you, I've had enough of this. You will tell me right now where you hid Phoenix or I will _break your son's arm_ instead of yours. Then who will be the second place archer, huh?"

The stable master caved under the threat. "I-in the service garage with the carriages!"

"I'll go get her," Sheik offered, running off just as Zelda and Impa arrived on the scene.

"What in the name of the Golden Goddesses is happening here?" Zelda demanded, having been alerted that a demon was terrorizing the stable.

"S-save me, your majesty!" the stable master cried, though Ganondorf shut him up with a sharp punch to the stomach.

"I came down here to see Mina's horse, and make sure it was properly prepared for this afternoon's exhibition," Ganondorf explained. "But of course it's nowhere to be found, and what a surprise that this guy is responsible. After several persuasive measures, he's finally revealed that it's in the garage with the carriages."

"Mommy, why do they keep doing this to Phoenix?" Mina asked, tugging on Zelda's dress. "I didn't make him lose on purpose, I just did my best like you told me to..."

"It won't be happening again," Ganondorf growled, dropping the stable master and kicking him aside. "I want the entire equine supervisory staff replaced, starting with him."

"Who are you to give orders around here?" Impa asked with a snort.

Zelda sat her hand on Impa's shoulder. "Impa, please... I concur with Lord Ganondorf. This has gone far enough. See to it that the staff is replaced. Promote good people if necessary."

"Aye." Impa drug away the unconscious stable master and the crowd dispersed, just as Sheik returned with Phoenix.

"Here you are, Princess."

"Thank you, Sheik!" Mina grabbed Phoenix's reigns and brought her over to Ganondorf. "Daddy, this is Phoenix."

Ganondorf couldn't help raising his eyebrow as Mina brought Phoenix before him. Given that the pair bested the Hylian knights at archery, he expected a grand show mare. But Phoenix was in reality a small, chestnut pony.

"She was a gift from Lon Lon Ranch," Zelda explained, picking up Ganondorf's skepticism. "They had a few Connemara mares go in foal, and one of them delivered a filly. A perfect horse to learn with."

"I guess that's even more impressive then," Ganondorf admitted. "A girl half the size on a horse three quarters of the size, outperforming the country's best archers. A Dragmire if I ever saw one."

"Mommy, what's a Dragmire?"

"...That's one of your family names," Zelda answered with a sigh. "Mina Iriana _Dragmire_ Nohansen Hyrule. Now go fill your quiver and get Phoenix tacked."

"Okay!"

Ganondorf dismissed his guards and waited until Mina was out of sight, before turning to Zelda. "First place, how considerate you are," he said with a tinge of snark. "But I must ask, isn't it your people's tradition to always name the girls..."

Zelda made a faint sniffle, causing Ganondorf to stop and pull her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. You're under enough strain as it is, having to host this conference again after what happened last time, then I bring up our first loss..."

She shrugged, and pulled away from his embrace. "No, it's alright, you had a legitimate question and you're not the first to ask. The truth is, I just couldn't bring myself to name another child Zelda, not after holding Zelda Marie. I failed to safely deliver her into this world, so the least I can do is honor her memory by preserving her name."

"You didn't fail her, that assassin who attacked you at the last conference caused labor to begin four months before it should have. I was there with you, Zelda, if anyone failed it was me for not protecting the two of you. But you have my word, no one will be touching you or Mina this year," Ganondorf promised. "I swear on my mothers' graves!"

"Oh, I'm not worried," Zelda chuckled, wiping away a stray tear. "I have Sheik in charge of Mina's protection outfit. There's a reason he was here before anyone else."

"Speed doesn't make up for a lack of experience."

"Then you can just be a good father and watch for any threats toward your little pumpkin," Zelda said, curling a finger in Ganondorf's hair. He purred and pulled Zelda in for a kiss, but she stuck her finger on his lips. "Not so fast, Gerudo King. You haven't earned that privilege yet." She smirked triumphantly from her tease, and turned to leave.

"...But I suppose you've earned the right to sit in the Queen's Box for the rest of the week."


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda carried her tired baby to her room, after a very enthusiastic performance and an equally engaging dinner. "You may take after your father in sport, but you seem to take after me in stamina." After dressing Mina and tucking her into bed, Zelda retired to her own chambers. Exhausted herself, she flopped onto her bed immediately.

"...You really should take off your dirty clothes first."

Zelda groaned into her pillow. Him. She wanted to fire off a rebuttal, or at least something about how he needed permission before barging into her room, but she was just too tired. Instead she flapped her hand in the air, trying to point toward the door. It didn't work.

"Too tired to say something witty in return?" Ganondorf asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You know I had a tough time outwitting your Sheikah to get in here. I had to wait until she left and then magic my way in..."

"As long as you're here, make yourself useful and rub my back."

Not expecting such a retort, Ganondorf laughed. "Heh. With pleasure, my queen." He then pulled back his sleeves, and began kneading at Zelda's shoulders. "I see you took my advice and quit wearing those pauldrons. They were always so unflattering..."

"Why are you here?" Zelda mumbled into her pillow.

"Because you asked for a backrub."

"Ugh, you know what I'm talking about," she snapped, turning around and shoving him away. "You disappeared and went back to the desert, without even so much as sending me a letter for eight years. And now you're in my bedroom, cozying up to me as if you never even left. Why? Did you forget what happened last night? Why don't you just get a big rock of salt and rub it in with your massage?"

Ganondorf sat back and listened to Zelda's rant, then replied with a straight face. "...Yes, I admit I'm a tad insensitive."

"A _tad?_ "

"But I came back intending to rectify things, even before I found out about Mina. Which by the way, you can't put all the blame on me for that eight year silence. I know why you let me leave without telling me you were pregnant, but didn't you think it would be a good idea to let me know that you actually gave birth? To MY child?"

Zelda immediately scowled. "The last words you said to me were 'perhaps I've spent too much time away from home'. Not 'the desert', 'home'. HOME. So deep down, you probably never entertained the notion of creating a home with me, did you? Three years of eating my food, breathing my air, sleeping in my bed, you never called my castle your home."

"Well of course not, this is _your_ castle," he replied, pointing to the Hylian crest on the bed.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me you wanted somewhere to call our own? I don't even recall you ever bringing up the possibility of me coming to live with you!"

That made Ganondorf scoff. "Now that wouldn't make much sense, Castle City is Hyrule's capital and as queen you would be needed here for daily operations. It would be irresponsible to expect you to live in the desert, especially considering how my people are not well liked amongst the other Hyruleans and neighbors."

"How considerate of you to think of the other Hyruleans," she taunted. "It just goes to show how much effort you put into studying everything around you except for your own wife's fragile emotional state."

Ganondorf sighed. "Zelda, I was not graced with wisdom and you know that. I may have grown up surrounded by women, but they were Gerudo women who never kept anything from anyone. Hell I knew everything from when the girls started their cycles to who had the biggest freckles on the undersides of their breasts because _they wouldn't shut up_. But you, you were different. I tried to learn your nuances but in the end I missed most of what you didn't tell me."

"Alright, I'll tell you this much. I'm tired. I've found myself relying on Impa a little too much for the day to day operations of the kingdom, and I'm afraid the scholars and advisors are starting to notice. You picked up on that, but mostly because you are a king yourself. Now, take all of that and combine it with the emotional shock of your estranged spouse reappearing in your life and dogging you to kiss and make up. I'm not exaggerating when I say I honestly don't think I'll be getting out of this bed in the morning."

The queen's tone was enough to alarm Ganondorf. "Zelda..."

She ignored him. "Tomorrow starts the individual presentations by each nation. The Forest Nations are up first, and I've already spoken with the Ordonian mayor. They'll be holding a farm show, dance, and sword play demonstration in the gardens. I need a day off so I'm taking one. That includes a day off from YOU."

"Are you alright? You should hear yourself speak."

"I know full well what I'm saying. You want to play pretend at being Hyrule's king again? Have at it. Spend the day with Mina, bitch at the scholars, intimidate the advisors. But stay away from me until I decide if you're worth my time again. Now get out of my room."

Ganondorf was far too alarmed to do as Zelda asked, but knew there would be no arguing. She had made up her mind, and if necessary she would summon Impa and have him forcibly removed. "...Very well, I shall do as you ask. But if you want me to act in your stead, I will need something to convince your advisors that I have your approval."

Zelda sighed, and laid back down on the bed. "...If you check the temple records, you will see that I never recorded our separation."

The desert king's eyes widened for a split second, before he quickly bowed his head and averted them. "I understand. I will take my leave, then." After leaving Zelda's quarters, he immediately warped to his general's tent.


	7. Chapter 7

"My lord, I found it."

Ganondorf looked up from his slouch at Aveil's call, and straightened up. He had a hunch that the castle advisors would go behind Zelda's back and submit something to the temple, and it looks like he was right. It had taken Aveil until sunrise, but her search paid off.

"Give it here." Ganondorf took the paper and laid it out over the table. Sure enough, it was a certificate of divorce, prepared and filed six months after his return to the Gerudo Desert. He took a close look at the signature seal, then scoffed. "They probably got into her chambers and swiped her seal for making this impression, but I know for a fact this signature is forged and can prove it."

Aveil leaned over and inspected the document. "How so, sir? It looks authentic to me..."

"I may not have been the most observant husband, but one thing I did pick up is that Zelda always signed her name twice; once in her regular hand, and once in Sheikah ink behind it," he explained, leaning back and scratching his beard. "We'll have to get Impa or Sheik to help us, but I bet my life there is no Sheikah signature behind that seal."

Aveil looked to the document once more, before turning back to her master. "There's something else off about this, isn't there? Your expression..."

Ganondorf's scowl deepened. "Think about it. Why would Zelda sign a divorce decree while she was six months pregnant? Even if she wanted to divorce me, she wouldn't purposely declare her own child a bastard, especially after having lost so many others. Whoever filed this wanted my child off the line of succession."

"No mother would ever do that to her own child," Aveil replied. "Especially not-"

The general was interrupted by a sudden call from the guards outside. "General!"

"What is it?! I told you no interruptions!" Aveil opened the flap, and was startled to see Sheik standing beside her guard, holding a distraught Mina in his arms. "Oh my! Come in, come in!"

When Ganondorf turned to see what was going on, his eyes were immediately drawn to Mina's heavily bandaged arm. "What the hell happened?!"

"My lord," Sheik handed Mina to Ganondorf, who quickly buried her face in his chest. "I came to you first, since Master Impa told me the Queen was at rest today."

"Who did this to her?!" Ganondorf barked, as Aveil fetched potions and bandages.

"It started this morning," Sheik explained. "Since there were no classes, Impa told me to spend the day looking after Princess Mina. When I went to her bedroom she wasn't there, so I figured she got up to go play. When I couldn't find her I tracked her scent, and it led down to the laundry. I found her there in one of the washtubs, crying and scrubbing her arm with a wire brush."

"She did this to herself?!" Aveil exclaimed in Gerudo.

Sheik made a deep bow. "Forgive me, Lord Ganondorf, but I used my shadow magic to look into her thoughts. I know Master Impa said it's forbidden to do so against a person's will..."

"Out with it, boy."

"The concierge down in the guest quarters, sir. Apparently when Mina got up this morning, she wanted to see you, so she ran down there and asked which was your room. He ignored her at first, so she told him she was the princess and he had to tell her." Sheik then got a little uncomfortable, and lowered his voice. "He then said to her that no stuck up filthy brown sand rat would ever be a princess of Hyrule. That's when she ran away crying."

Aveil gasped and dropped the potion bottle she was holding, while Ganondorf tightened his fist. "Mina, is this true?" he asked her, receiving a small nod in return. "...Okay. Aveil is going to fix your arm for you, and Sheik will stay here and guard you. I'll be right back."

Ganondorf handed Mina to Aveil, and waited as she unwrapped Mina's arm. Her skin was worn raw, and bleeding in several spots. Aveil wiped away the fresh blood, and rubbed blue potion over the wound to seal it. "This shouldn't take more than a day or two to heal, and there won't be any scarring. How about once I get it wrapped up, I'll let you look through my jewelry box. Do you have any Gerudo jewelry?"

Mina looked up and shook her head no.

"Well in that case, I'll let you pick as many as you like. How's that?"

This time Mina managed a little smile, so Aveil started wrapping her arm. Ganondorf took the opportunity to slip out, but not before grabbing his blade from the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda sat back in her bath, relaxing after a calm and quiet breakfast. She had left instructions with the servants not to disturb her, and Impa was seeing to all official affairs. It had been forever since she was allowed to wake up naturally, and felt wonderful. Soaking in the tub was an afterthought, but she decided it was something she would do more often.

After some time had passed, Zelda realized that Impa had entered the room. "Aren't you supposed to be out there being me?" she asked with a sigh.

Impa bowed. "I am sorry to interrupt your rest, Majesty, but there has been an... incident."

"You are plenty capable of handling any 'incidents' that might arise, Impa, I have faith in you," Zelda answered, and sank into the bath.

" _He's_ involved."

The queen groaned, and stood up to grab a towel. "I told him to let me rest. Now what foolish thing has he done?"

Impa waited until Zelda put on her slip, before breaking the news. "Lord Ganondorf has admitted to brutally murdering the concierge in charge of the guest rooms."

"He _what_?!"

"If you must know, he disemboweled and decapitated him," Impa replied bluntly. "It was very gruesome, but thankfully he did it inside the room that was assigned to him. There were no witnesses to the act, only to the lead-up."

Zelda grimaced and collapsed into a chair. "That is exactly like him; no self control, no need to follow procedures of law. What did the concierge do to earn his wrath? Spit on his shoe?"

"No, nothing so trivial..."

Sensing Impa's pause, Zelda looked up from rubbing her forehead. "Impa? What happened, what did the concierge do?"

Impa sighed. "Zelda, we've already got it under control so don't freak out when I tell you."

Zelda tensed up when Impa laid her hand on her shoulder. "What, what happened?"

"...The concierge said something to Mina that made her hurt herself."

Zelda immediately stood and screamed, and began shaking Impa by the shoulders. "WHERE IS MY BABY?! _WHERE IS MY BABY?!_ "

"Zelda, calm down! Mina's okay, she's with Sheik and General Aveil in the Gerudo camp."

Letting go of Impa, Zelda immediately teleported herself to Aveil's tent, landing outside and spooking the guards. She rushed past them and into the tent, finding Mina sitting on the floor playing with one of her dolls.

"Mina!"

Mina looked up as Zelda crumpled beside her, and quickly crawled into her lap for a hug. "Mommy..."

"Baby, are you okay? Where are you hurt? Are you in pain?" Zelda fretted over Mina, sobbing until she felt someone come over and wrap a large blanket around their shoulders.

"She'll be alright for now," Ganondorf said, kneeling down beside them after covering Zelda. "Aveil cleaned the wound with blue potion, then wrapped it with bandages soaked in anti-bacterial salve. It won't leave a scar, I promise."

"What happened?" Zelda asked, brushing away her tears.

"He insulted our family, and I will not allow such insults to go unpunished," Ganondorf growled. "Especially when they hurt my little girl."

Sheik came over from his position in the corner, and took Zelda's hand. "Your Majesty, if I may, this will explain things." Using his magic, he transferred what he saw into her mind. Zelda gasped, and afterward held Mina tighter.

"Now you understand what I did was necessary," Ganondorf said. "Mina will be fine, she is strong like her mother. But we must work to prevent any further incidents, as I believe there may be more."

"My kingdom is slipping away from me, I knew this," Zelda mumbled, "but I never thought they would dare harm such an innocent little child. Why...?"

Ganondorf knew Zelda wasn't looking for answers, but decided to share his suspicions regardless. "Mina is your heir. If you remarried, any children you had with your new husband would be next in line after Mina, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"And if Mina were found to be the product of an illegitimate union?"

Zelda pouted. "Why are you asking me this? I told you, we are still married and Mina is our daughter. So she was born while you were gone, you are still her father." She paused while Ganondorf handed her the scroll from the temple. "What's this? What... no... No...! Where did you get this?!"

"Aveil stole it from the Temple of Time."

"This can't be!" Zelda made to rip it, but Ganondorf quickly grabbed it out of her hands. "You give that back! I have to destroy that or my baby's future will be at stake!"

"No, we have to keep this so we can mount a campaign to purge the bureaucracy of traitors," Ganondorf corrected. "This is our golden ticket. Such a conspiracy is pure treason. I even asked Sheik to verify that your signature was forged. Right, boy?"

"Yeah," Sheik piped in. "The funny part is that they tried to fake the Sheikah part of the signature, but drew some cucco scratch instead of the emblem you use. Only a Sheikah or our kin can draw that emblem correctly."

Zelda looked closely at the signature line, confirming Sheik's observation. "You, you noticed that I sign my name twice?"

"Of course I did," Ganondorf answered, bringing a slight smile to Zelda's face. "But more importantly this tells us someone else also noticed, someone in your confidence. So that means there are traitors close to you. Enough to want to get rid of me, get rid of my blood, and install a new king. But who..."

"...Prince Richard of Kanalet," Zelda mumbled, hugging Mina tighter.

"Who?" Ganondorf asked.

"The Queen's second cousin," Sheik explained.

"He's always been very sympathetic, and over the years has sent many requests for alliances and so forth," Zelda said. "He's the only one I can think of who the advisors would unequivocally approve to be king. I remember one time he made a strange comment toward Mina when she was a baby, but then explained it away as me mishearing him."

Ganondorf scowled. "The comment?"

"Something about how the golden lyre shouldn't be touched by tarnished fingers," Zelda answered. She then laughed, and leaned back against Ganondorf. "There's also a possibility he was talking about me, seeing as how I married the exact opposite of what I was expected to. I'm probably tarnished quite a bit."

"Nonsense. Didn't these stuck up snots ever read about Hylia and Demise? That's a story about jilted lovers if I ever saw one, and she's your savior." He snickered, and mussed Zelda's wet hair. "What did you do, jump out of your bath to come down here?"

"My baby was in danger, you would do the same."

"Of course I would," he replied, and put his arm around Zelda's shoulder. "Go back to your day of rest. Mina is safe here, and I promise I won't kill anybody until we have a plan."

"Daddy, killing is bad," Mina interrupted, earning a big kiss and hug from both parents.

"That's right, I'm sorry, kiddo. No killing," Ganondorf said, holding her hand.

"Daddy, can we just stay like this today? You, me, and Mommy in the tent? No castle?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, and looked to Zelda for an answer. Zelda nodded her head in agreement, after all it was clear she wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the day without Mina by her side. And if Mina wanted to stay, then the two of them were staying.

"...Sure, no castle."

Mina cheered and gave Ganondorf a kiss, then crawled out of Zelda's lap to show her the jewelry she received from Aveil. Zelda instructed Sheik to return to her chambers and fill Impa in on her plans, and also to bring some clothes for her and Mina. As Sheik departed, he couldn't help wondering if perhaps he was witness to the beginning of a reconciliation.


	9. Chapter 9

"We have declared the incident to be an act of self-preservation; that is to say, you were acting in the best interests of your daughter when you attacked the concierge. Now, whether you needed to kill him is another matter. You'll have to explain your actions to the people on your own. Hey, are you even listening to me? Lord Ganondorf!"

Impa's shouts fell on deaf ears, as Ganondorf was completely absorbed in watching Zelda as she tended to their little girl. Zelda meticulously separated and combed Mina's hair, before securing it in a loose twist. Next she washed Mina's face and ears, and then gingerly lifted her arm.

"I'm going to look, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Zelda nodded and began unwrapping the bandage, and kept her face neutral as the wound came in view. It had been several hours since the initial treatment, and Zelda could see that the potion had helped accelerate healing to where the edges were already scabbing over.

"Wow, baby, you're so strong, you're already healing," Zelda said, preparing a fresh bandage. As she wrapped Mina's arm back up, she attempted to tackle the elephant in the room. "My little one, what that man said to you was wrong. Hyrule is a land of six nations, and anyone from those six nations has the potential to be its leader. You do not need to have light skin to be Princess of Hyrule. Look at your father, what color skin does he have?"

"...dark," Mina mumbled.

"That's right, he has dark skin. And you know what?" Zelda paused and took a deep breath, then added, "...He's our king."

"Really?" Mina, Impa, and Ganondorf said at once, with varying degrees of excitement.

"King consort," Zelda quickly mumbled, earning an annoyed glare from the Gerudo. "But he has dark skin, and he is proud and determined enough to make it to the top. Don't let anyone tell you the color of your skin determines your capabilities. Because it doesn't. All it determines is how easily you sunburn. Be thankful you don't crisp as easily as I do."

Mina giggled as Zelda nipped at her nose and tickled her sides, and played along until the lunch tray Sheik brought in stole her attention. Zelda let Mina go eat, and came over to Impa and Ganondorf at the strategizing table.

"Your Majesty, I was in the process of elaborating how we were going to handle the situation to 'king consort' here," Impa said with a slight grumble.

Zelda nodded as she took a seat. "I heard, Impa. It is unfortunate that this man died, but ultimately his actions were inexcusable. He caused harm to befall the Princess, that is all the public need know."

"They don't need to know the _lethality_ of such an offense?" Ganondorf sneered, causing Zelda to shake her head.

"Baby steps, Ganon, baby steps. I've been thinking about our problem, and how we might solve it. For now, they don't know we're on to them, right?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "They have no cause to be looking for the document. Aveil wasn't caught when she snuck into the temple to retrieve it. No one apart from the two Sheikah, Mina, and my Gerudo know you're meeting with me; your castle staffers still think you're holed up in your chambers for a day of rest. So as far as anyone's concerned, we still appear to be on bad terms." He then scratched his chin in contemplation, before adding, "That last bit _is_ only for show, correct?"

"...It will take time for my irritation with you to fade completely, but for the sake of our child and for Hyrule, I'm willing to put our differences aside," Zelda answered with a smile.

That made Ganondorf grin, and with a sudden bear hug he grabbed Zelda and kissed her forehead. "Down boy," Impa chided as Zelda squeaked in surprise, while Mina hopped up and down in the corner from watching the romantic display.

"Yay, Mommy and Daddy hugging!"

"Yes, yes," Zelda said as she pulled herself out of Ganondorf's arms. "You behave, Gerudo King, you have a part to play in all of this, too. As I was saying earlier, I have an idea. We can use this conference to our advantage. We will need support, in case Richard's reach extends longer than I've anticipated."

"The Gerudo army stands behind you, no questions asked," he interrupted.

"Yes, I figured that. But you know the more allies we have on our side, the better our outcome stands to be. I mentioned previously that I spoke with Mayor Bowen about my day of rest; truth be told I was a little more frank with him about why I needed it," Zelda admitted. "He sympathizes with me, and I know we have his full support."

"And the support of his son-in-law, too, I'll bet," Ganondorf huffed. "After all, dogs are loyal creatures so long as you throw them a bone or two..."

"That 'dog' just so happened to have caught the assassin who killed your first child," Zelda growled, "so stop insulting Link and treat him with the respect the Goddesses granted the both of you. But yes, Link is willing to defend the kingdom if we ask him to."

Sensing growing tension, Impa stepped in. "With Ordonia and the Forest Nation's support, that puts four of the six medallions on our side should Kanalet attack. Granted, we don't know how much of the Nation of Light is still under our control, and the Nation of Shadow currently consists of myself, Sheik, and less than a handful of others. To truly secure victory, we need both the Nation of Fire and the Nation of Water to come to our aid."

"Darbin and his Gorons love war, they shouldn't be hard to convince," Ganondorf mumbled.

"Yes, and that's exactly why you're participating in their sumo match tomorrow."

Ganondorf turned and stared at Zelda as though she grew a new head. "Beg your pardon?"

"You, tomorrow, sumo. Make sure you tie your hair up nice and tight, the Gorons hit hard and I wouldn't want them to hurt you by pulling on your scalp."

"I am NOT wrestling with the Gorons!" he snapped.

"Well you don't expect me to, do you?" Zelda snapped back. "This will help build camaraderie with them, it will show Darbin that you are willing to put yourself in a situation where you risk losing, and if I remember correctly, you once told him that nothing would ever get you in a Goron ring. Show him you are so dedicated to your family that you will make concessions. Mina, do you want to see Daddy sumo wrestle?"

There was a very loud gasp, and the sound of a cup hitting the floor. "DADDY CAN SUMO?! I WANNA SEE DADDY SUMO! DADDY SUMOOOOO!"

Ganondorf ground his teeth together, before letting out a heavy sigh. "...I will do anything for the love of my family. It will be a closed arena, right?"

"Of course it won't," Zelda said, giving him a playful kiss on the cheek before disappearing to change into her day clothes. Impa laughed at her queen's triumph, and readied to return to the castle.

"Has she been this worn out for long?"

Realizing Ganondorf was referring to Zelda's depression, Impa moved closer so they would not be overheard. "Her postpartum period was very rough, I was actually considering hunting you down and beating you myself for your irresponsible behavior," she growled. "But after about eight months or so, we finally managed to convince her that she wouldn't lose Mina, that she was allowed to get out of bed, and that just because _you_ walked out on her doesn't mean that nobody loves her."

"Hey, I still love her. I've _always_ loved her."

"To answer your question, though," Impa continued, ignoring his outburst, "I believe this latest relapse started last year, just as Mina started showing her talents for archery and schoolwork. Because that was when the traitors began to realize Mina was a threat, and have slowly interfered in her affairs. Zelda is headstrong, though, something the two of you have in common. So of course she thought she could fix everything."

Impa pulled back, sensing that Zelda was almost finished. "Keep this in mind, though, Gerudo King. I won't let you break her heart again. Zelda is wary of opening back up to you, but deep down I know she still cares for you as much as she did when she plead before her father for permission to marry you. She is willing to put her doubts aside to make this work. I, however, am not. I will be watching you _very closely_ as we execute this plan, and if I suspect you have not changed once we have the kingdom back, I will run you out of town myself. Understand?"

"Spoken like a true Sheikah," Ganondorf said, extending his hand. "I don't blame you for your caution, what I did was wrong. If only you had sought me out and flogged me, then I would have known I had a daughter seven years sooner. Believe me when I say that she is my world now. And that includes her mother."

"It damn well better," Impa said as she warped away, just in time for Zelda to return.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda and Mina lay on the floor snoozing, so Ganondorf used the opportunity to confer with Darbin. He had sent one of the Gerudo with a note asking him to visit, and could hear the large man approaching.

"Dragmire! Long time, no see," Darbin bellowed as he stepped into the tent. "Got a message you wanted to talk about tomorrow's festivities! You finally get that fear of yours smacked out of your head?"

Ganondorf faked a laugh and motioned to the table, thankful that Aveil's tent was large enough to hold the two of them. Darbin was easily as tall as he was, and his solid girth meant that he was one of the few creatures large enough to shadow the Gerudo king. "Thank you for coming to see me, Darbin. Would you like some ale?"

"No ale, brother, don't want to run you dry. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"...I'd like to participate in your sumo contest tomorrow."

Darbin acted as though his ears were clogged. "Sorry, what was that? Didn't hear you."

Ganondorf sighed, and repeated, "I'd like to participate in your sumo match tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," Darbin replied, and slapped Ganondorf hard on the back. "Brother, I'd be honored if you stepped inside the sacred circle with us. What took you so long to change your mind? And where's that stoic 'I'm never setting foot inside a sumo ring' Gerudo king I used to know?"

"Well, I should let them tell you, but in short, I'm an asshole and that king is gone," Ganondorf answered bluntly. "I assume you know the circumstances surrounding my return to the desert eight years ago?"

"Vaguely. I think the official announcement made to the people was something along the lines of 'the Gerudo needed their leader back'. But I didn't believe that," Darbin admitted. "I had a feeling there were deeper issues at work, especially since the queen never delivered again in the three years after the attack at the last conference."

Ganondorf nodded. "The truth is that I was inconsiderate. I left when Zelda was vulnerable, and I left without knowing she was with child. She didn't stop me because she honestly believed she would miscarry like the others. Thank the Goddesses that didn't happen, because now Mina is here to make both our lives a whole lot brighter."

"Ah, yes, the little princess," Darbin said with a grin. "She's a wonderful child. I've met her a few times, and I have to say she is brilliant and thoughtful. So, does she know you're her father? This is the first time you've been back at the castle since you left, right?"

"Yeah, she knows, the little spitfire. Actually, it was Zelda and Mina who requested that I join you tomorrow," Ganondorf motioned to the pallet on the other side of the tent, where Zelda and Mina slept. "There is something else Zelda and I wanted to discuss with you, do you have time to hear us out?"

"I always have time for Queen Zelda," Darbin affirmed. "Would you like me to come back when she is awake?"

"No, I can give you the basic version now," Ganondorf said. "You know we were married about eleven years ago, shortly before her father died from his illness. Eight years ago, we parted ways and I will admit I was at fault for our separation. However, Zelda never formally divorced me. She was with child at the time of our split, and gave birth to a healthy baby girl roughly ten months after I left. That would be Mina, her heir."

"Sounds about right, why do you tell me this?"

"Because Darbin, brother, there is a conspiracy in place by those who want Mina removed from the line of succession." Ganondorf paused, and handed Darbin the divorce document. "This was found in the Temple of Time, buried in the record vaults. Someone broke into the queen's office and forged her signature and seal on a divorce document that very clearly makes Mina a bastard child at the time of her birth."

"Zelda would never do that to her own daughter," Darbin scoffed, handing the document back after looking it over. "I've known her since she was a tot, and even if her child was given to her in less than honorable circumstances, she would never sign a paper that makes her unworthy of the throne."

"Exactly. And it's not just this paper that undermines Mina's worth," Ganondorf explained. "Mina's tutors and the castle advisors have been steadily undermining the poor girl's education and self-esteem, and just this morning I had to discipline a castle worker for calling her a 'filthy sand rat' and making her harm herself."

"'Discipline', uh huh yeah, I heard about that. You're supposedly not allowed back in the castle without an armed escort," Darbin murmured, raising his eyebrow.

"The point I'm trying to make is that we know the castle is full of traitors, Darbin. And we need your support in case they try to fight back when we flush them out. Do we have it?" Ganondorf asked, holding out his hand and waiting.

Darbin immediately took it, and grinned widely. "Brother, you have admitted your mistakes like a man, stood up for your family, and taken a hit to your pride by finally asking to join us in the sumo ring. The Gorons will fight for the Queen of Hyrule."

"Thank you, Darbin. I will let Zelda know when she wakes, she will appreciate it."

"No problem. And remember, brother, make sure you wear the proper attire tomorrow. Everyone will be watching!" Darbin then made his exit, laughing as he heard Ganondorf groan in embarrassment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two are beginning to reconcile... :3

After a day of napping, lounging, and doing silly things to Daddy's hair, Mina headed out with Sheik to enjoy the Forest presentation of the conference. That left Zelda and Ganondorf some alone time to discuss their plan for the rest of the week.

"If we are going to expose the castle bureaucracy for what it has become, it might be best to do so while we have our allies here to support us," Zelda suggested, beginning the conversation. "I hate to move so soon, but we may have no other choice."

"No, we should be alright," Ganondorf wagered. "As of right now we have Darbin and his kin, Aveil and her guard, myself, the hero, and Impa to fight on your behalf. Even if we fail to persuade Ignatius to give us the support of the Zora, that is more than enough to take down any Hylian knights that may have switched to Kanalet's side."

Zelda processed his words for a moment, confused. "So what do you propose we do? Announce that everyone in the higher government is a traitor and just see how they react? I don't see how that will help."

"It's a surprise attack," he explained. "They're not prepared to retaliate, so they'll have to accept it. Then, by the time they raise up their army and return, we'll have fortified our defenses and gathered the rest of our allies. Besides, Kanalet is only about the size of the Gerudo Desert and the forest combined. Hardly a threat to the awesome power of Hyrule."

"Alright," Zelda conceded. "How do we do this?"

Ganondorf scratched his chin for a moment. "Hmm... what did you have planned for the Nation of Light's exhibition?"

"Mina was going to debut her rendition of 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' on the ocarina. She's been practicing very hard and I intended to reward her by letting her play on the Ocarina of Time. I will be accompanying on the lyre."

"That's very pretty... How about a wedding ceremony afterwards?"

Zelda nearly dropped the tea cup in her hands. "A wedding? Are you talking about _us_?"

"Yeah," he answered. "What better way to announce our plan than to summarily stomp theirs in the face? They want you to seem worn out enough to take a husband, so take one. Let them threaten their coup, which you can then counter with the allies you've gathered."

"I... I don't know if I'm ready to go that far," Zelda admitted. "I mean, we are still married. But you hurt me, especially when you didn't come back. I thought it was just going to be a normal fight, that you left to cool down and would return in due time to reconcile. But eight years? You didn't even write! You missed our daughter's beginnings!"

"I know, and I have no excuse for my behavior. The bravado I expressed when I arrived failed to reflect how much of a burden you've faced over the years. Whatever I can do to make it up to you, I'll do. You're my queen, Zelda, and you always have been."

Zelda listened carefully to Ganondorf's confession. She calmly sat her tea cup down, and then without warning slapped him square in the face. Once he was finished rubbing out the sting, she came over and sat down in his lap. "Don't you leave me again," she warned, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I swear on the Goddess of the Sand, I won't do anything so stupid again," he promised, and wrapped his arms around her. "So, what's the standard procedure for these things? I remember the Hylian ceremony for first marriages, is there one for a second?"

"This wouldn't be a second marriage, it would be renewing of the vows," Zelda explained. "Hylian culture doesn't have a set ceremony for the practice, because most peasant marriages are common-law. Usually only the higher class can afford to celebrate their marriage at the beginning, let alone on down the line."

"Oh..." Ganondorf scratched his head. "Well, we need some kind of ceremony."

"...I could always coronate you King instead of King Consort," Zelda suggested.

"That might start a war," Ganondorf joked.

"Well, you know they would insist on making Richard a full king if I married him," she retorted. "Anyway, I think the requirements by law are that you furnish an heir, hold the consort position for ten years, and demonstrate concern for the good of Hyrule. You've clearly met all three. Plus you hold a piece of the Golden Power, same as I."

"No one ever said you weren't gifted with Wisdom," Ganondorf chuckled as he kissed Zelda's forehead. "Your plan is sound, and it offers a chance to expose their treasonous forgery. Of course, I will always defer to your word as Queen."

"Yes, you will," she said, leaning back against her husband and closing her eyes.

* * *

Zelda sat on the edge of her bed, working a dose of warming oil into a cloth. Once it was sufficiently saturated, she leaned over and began tenderly rubbing it into the skin.

"OUCH! Can't you be a little more gentle with that thing?" Ganondorf seethed as Zelda applied the salve to his bare back, sore after one too many losses against the Gorons. He winced and recoiled with every swirl of her cloth, even as Mina laid beside him and soothingly scratched his scalp.

"I'm barely touching you as it is, any less pressure and it wouldn't even have an effect," Zelda admonished. "You know, you didn't have to keep going. That first match was a loss, yes, but that was really your first time in the sport. You should have realized that they let you win the second match, and stopped there. Mina was satisfied. Weren't you, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy. Daddy did a great job playing sumo," she answered, continuing to scratch Ganondorf's head. "Daddy's so strong, he was just less experienced that's all."

"...As long as my girls are happy, any pain is incidental," Ganondorf said, squeezing Mina's hand and holding back another shout from Zelda's ministrations. Once Zelda had treated his entire back, he rolled over and pulled Mina under his arm. "Will Mommy be joining us?"

"Considering how it's my bed you commandeered, I suppose so," she answered with a sigh, and sat down at her vanity to prepare for bed. Once she was ready, she put out the lights and laid down beside Mina. "Lucky for you I still have this large bed you insisted on."

"You toss in your sleep, so a wide bed is best," he remarked, pulling the covers up and making sure Mina had her pillow and doll. "All the better to share, right Mina?"

"Imma Mommy Daddy sandwich," Mina mumbled through a yawn, then snuggled against Zelda's chest and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes.

"Quite the tired little girl," Ganondorf mused, stroking Mina's hair. "All that cheering she did at the sumo match wore her out."

"She wanted you to win," Zelda replied. "She's really excited that you've come into her life. Before, she used to shy away from the topic of her father. When she was about four or five, she asked me where her daddy was. I said you were gone, because I didn't know what else to tell her. I didn't know if you planned to come back, and I didn't know how you'd react if I wrote and told you there was a daughter here waiting for you. My first thought was that you'd hurt me-"

"I would never hurt you," Ganondorf interrupted, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"You have hurt me in the past, Ganon," she reminded him. "I lost four children before Mina, you can't fault me for being cautious. I told her you were gone, and she never asked me about you again. But she is a smart little girl, and eventually devoured every piece of literature about the Gerudo I had. She knew deep down that even though I loved you, it was hard for me to discuss you."

"That explains her secret trip to come find me," Ganondorf said with a chuckle, prompting Zelda to ask for an explanation. "Right before she asked me if I was her dad, she confessed that she planned to go to Gerudo Valley and ask every male that she came across if he was her father."

Zelda furrowed her brow. "There's no doubt in my mind considering you're the only man I've ever slept with, but that is definitely something a daughter of yours would do."

"That's exactly how I reacted," he said, pulling Zelda close and casting an enchantment over the door so the happy family wouldn't be disturbed. "Now, goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, you big bed stealing oaf," she answered with a chuckle, and settled in for a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Zelda was vaguely aware of an annoyed Sheikah hovering over her as she woke, but discovered the reason why when she opened her eyes and found a large brown chest filling her vision. She was equally surprised to find herself entwined in an embrace with the owner of said chest, with Mina sprawled out to the side as though she had just gleefully rolled away in her sleep (and taken all the blankets with her).

"Looks like somebody had an exciting night," Impa said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "He's not taking advantage of you, I hope? Because if he is..."

"No, Impa, nothing of the sort," Zelda said with a yawn, embarrassed to be caught with her arms around Ganondorf. "I was helping him recover from the sumo match. He just stole my bed after, that's all."

"Uh huh. That's why he enchanted the door and forced me to slip in through the shadows," Impa snorted.

By this time Ganondorf started to stir, and the first thing he did was roll over atop Zelda and give her a big kiss, which she melted into immediately. Once Impa realized he was doing it to show off, she ignored him and left to prepare Zelda's bath.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Zelda asked when he finally released her lips.

"I need an excuse to kiss my wife good morning?" he cheekily asked, before flopping back down on the bed. "Ugh."

"Is your back in pain?" Zelda asked, rising and repositioning Mina so she wouldn't fall off. "You will probably have to rest all day. I thought this might be the case, given how sore you were last night. Since you're already here, you might as well just stay in bed."

"Will you be staying in bed with me? Think of all the _rekindling_ we could accomplish..."

Ganondorf was abruptly silenced as Impa returned from the bathroom and dropped a pile of linens on top of his head. "The queen has a full schedule today, including a VERY IMPORTANT meeting with King Ignatius and Queen Rutela before the Zoran Water Ballet. There will be no time to fool around. You're welcome to play with the princess until the ballet starts, but she is also expected to attend. Your absence is more easily explained."

"I really should go with you for that," Ganondorf said, grumbling at Impa's sense of humor. "Ignatius is a stuck up dick who took your father's side back when we were getting married. Who's to say he won't give you trouble now?"

"I'm not asking him to approve our marriage, I'm asking him to stand up for Hyrule," Zelda grumbled. "Whether he likes it or not, I'm married to you and we have a baby together. The purpose of the meeting is to ask for his support in eliminating the corrupt from castle government. If he honors his commitment to peace in Hyrule, he'll support us."

"The servants have been instructed not to enter Her Majesty's chambers, so you are free to rest in here for the day," Impa explained to Ganondorf as Zelda took her bath. "Soldiers who answer only to me guard the outer door, and they allow only myself, Sheik, Mina, and Her Majesty to pass. You've been bypassing the system anyway by just warping wherever you want, but keep this in mind. The castle still doesn't know you've reconciled."

"Yeah, yeah," Ganondorf grumbled, and snuggled up to the snoozing Mina.

* * *

Zelda donned her finest formal wear and sat in her office, awaiting the king and queen of the Zora. Impa was there for moral support, but Zelda couldn't help being nervous. After all, Ignatius was one of her father's closest confidants and if anyone held stock with the old bureaucracy of Hyrule, it was him. Convincing him to lend support to a radical change in leadership was an uphill battle.

The guards alerted Impa of the Zoras' arrival, so Zelda stood and straightened her attire. "King Ignatius, Queen Rutela, thank you for seeing me. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I have chairs here, or if you would prefer, the couch..."

Queen Rutela curtsied, then took Zelda's hands. "Zelda, it is so nice to have a chat with you. Isn't it, dear?" Rutela looked to her husband, who grunted and made a direct line for the couch. She sighed, before turning back to Zelda. "Please excuse him, he is a little tired after preparations for the ballet."

"What did you want to discuss, Zelda?" Ignatius asked, once planted on the cushions.

Zelda nodded in Impa's direction, before pulling a chair around. "Right. King Ignatius, Queen Rutela, I wanted to discuss a matter of utmost importance to the safety and security of Hyrule. It has come to my attention that the ruling body of our kingdom is slowly being infected by traitors."

Rutela gasped. "Traitors? How so?"

"The short of it is that they wish to undermine my authority and capability as leader," Zelda explained. "For several months, these traitors have been mounting a campaign to make me appear weak and incapable of leading on my own. In addition, and I am sharing this with you two in confidence, through forgery they have attempted to remove my daughter from her legitimate place along the line of succession."

"What would they gain from that?" Rutela asked.

"These threads all lead to one inevitable intersection- they're setting me up to take a husband of their choosing, who will then produce heirs they believe to be legitimate," Zelda answered. "They wish to take over control of Hyrule, in a manner that spares war but makes me look insane and makes my innocent daughter into a castoff bastard. This makes a mockery of our rules of law. I am telling this to you because as our allies, I would hope for your support in eliminating these traitors from the bureaucracy."

Rutela made to speak, but Ignatius interrupted her by raising his hand. "...What would be so bad about taking a husband?"

Zelda was caught off guard. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're clearly tired all the time from the stress of ruling a kingdom and raising a daughter on your own," he said. "Maybe you should get a man to help you out. Someone from your allies might be best... How about Richard of Kanalet? He'd be much more of a husband to you than that other waste you married."

Before she realized what she had done, Zelda stood from her chair and angrily threw it back behind her. "Richard? You want me to marry Richard? Marry the cowardly louse that started this whole thing? Marry the man who got his spies to forge a divorce certificate between me and Ganondorf while I was six months pregnant? Marry the self centered son of a bitch that told me I was tarnished because after five tries I finally had a baby with the love of my life? Marry the asshole whose underling caused a seven year old to scrub her arm raw with a wire brush because he called her a 'sand rat' with brown skin? No. I have a husband. My husband may have his flaws but he loves me. He doesn't go behind my back to take my kingdom from me. He doesn't call me crazy because I might have a down day here or there. He fights for his allies. He fights for his family. He loves us. He's not a waste!"

Impa quickly came over and held Zelda back. "Your Majesty..."

"Your Majesty, please forgive my husband's utter stupidity and rudeness," Rutela said, standing and giving Ignatius a stern glare. "He does not know what he's talking about."

"Rutela!"

"QUIET!" Rutela snapped at Ignatius' outburst, startling Zelda and Impa. "Do you forget that my mother Ruto is the reason you are king? Silence yourself before I decide to divorce you!" Turning back to Zelda, she bowed her head. "I did not know my husband would upset you so. If you need the support of my people in getting rid of these traitors, you and Ganondorf will have it."

"Do you know if Kanalet has approached your people for support?" Impa asked.

"Answer her," Rutela ordered.

Ignatius grumbled. "...I had a trade meeting with some Kanalet advisors a few months back. They didn't say anything concrete at the time, but they did say that if I had the chance, I should pass along to the queen that Richard was available."

"Hmm. I will recommend that Ganondorf send a battalion of Gerudo to the Zora lands for support," Impa suggested to Zelda. "Zora's Domain is the closest to Kanalet, and they could use support should our efforts this week cause retaliation."

"We will accept your aid," Rutela said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to have some stern words with my husband before the ballet begins." Rutela dragged Ignatius out of the office, leaving Zelda and Impa to sigh in relief.

"That was way too intense," Zelda said, crumbling into her desk chair.

"Yeah, but now we know one thing," Impa said with a grin.

"What's that?"

"The reason why Ignatius never wears pants."

Zelda groaned at Impa's joke. "You're as bad as Ganondorf."


	13. Chapter 13

After the water ballet had concluded and Mina was put to bed, Zelda returned to her chambers. As she was expecting, she found Ganondorf lounging on her bed, though she didn't expect to see him looking through Mina's photo album.

"How'd it go? ...Oh, this? The boy brought it to me just before he took Mina to the ballet."

Zelda nodded, removed her crown, then came over and slumped down on the bed next to Ganondorf. "...I need a hug."

Concerned, Ganondorf sat down the book and drew Zelda into his arms. "Tell me what happened, and whether or not I need to go fillet that Zora king."

"No, Rutela will take care of that," she joked. "I got us the support of the Zora, but I made a fool of myself in the process."

"The Bearer of Wisdom could never make a fool of herself unless she tried," Ganondorf murmured into Zelda's neck. "What was so embarrassing?"

"...I told them what we needed their support for, and Ignatius suggested that it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a husband. When he then suggested that I marry Richard-"

" **RICHARD?** "

"-I blew up on him just like you would have. I told him I already had a husband who won't go behind my back to steal my kingdom, and who loves his family very much."

Ganondorf smiled, and tightened his arms around her. "That's a very courageous thing for you to do. We know where our little girl gets her strength from, then..."

Zelda enjoyed the embrace. "You flatter me. What did the two of you do all day?"

"First Mina educated me on the finer points of doll collecting, and how Caro is apparently more valuable than Kanu, Fina, or Lily because Caro has curly hair. Next we discussed Gerudo history for some time, as she found the ruby I left her laying on your vanity."

"I was trying to figure out a way to present that to her," Zelda admitted. "Can't put it on her head or it will topple her over, it's too big for a necklace, and I don't think she'll wear something that heavy as a brooch."

Ganondorf thought for a moment. "Then how about a bracer? Our top archer deserves to shoot in style, and nothing's more stylish than a symbol of her heritage."

"She'll like that," Zelda mumbled, and leaned into Ganondorf's shoulder. "We get a bit of a break tomorrow morning, as the Sheikah presentation doesn't start until sundown. Sheik's family is going to present a _bunraku_ puppetry performance as their exhibition. A real _bunraku_ performance needs five people to perform it properly though, so Impa and Sheik will have to assist. Therefore you'll have to provide security for Mina and myself."

Ganondorf realized Zelda was getting tired, so he helped her out of her formal wear. "I've been doing that since Mina's accident, you know, you just haven't realized it. So we get to watch a puppet show tomorrow, huh. Who's the lead puppeteer?"

"Sheik is," she answered as they put out the lights. "This is his debut. His mother and sister will be assisting him, his father will be chanting, and Impa will be the musical accompaniment. Mina's so excited, she's been talking about it for months."

"Those two are very close," Ganondorf commented as Zelda laid under his arm. "How old is the boy?"

"He's twelve I believe, maybe thirteen. Impa started training him once we were sure Mina's pregnancy was going to make it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason in particular," he mumbled. "I just thought I might be witnessing the start of something, that's all."

Zelda smiled and cozied up to her husband. "I know what you're talking about, and quite frankly I think it's cute. You should encourage it, he's loyal and sincere, and nothing's more romantic than falling in love with the bodyguard you've grown up alongside."

"I saw the concern in his eyes when he brought Mina to me that day. He has my approval." Ganondorf then kissed Zelda's forehead, and stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. "As long as the two of you are happy, that is all that matters."

"...We will be... if you... stay," she managed to mumble, before the night finally won out.


	14. Chapter 14

Impa angrily stomped back and forth in Zelda's bedchamber, muttering and shaking her head. She was quite perturbed this morning when she came in to ready Zelda for the day. She had expected to find Ganondorf hogging her bed again, but she hadn't expected the scene that awaited her. When she entered the room, Ganondorf and Zelda were already awake- and in the bath together.

"This is unacceptable. Irresponsible. Unthinkable!"

Ganondorf grumbled from his position against the wall, while Zelda sat in a chair and tried to disappear into her bath towel. "It's a bath, I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal?! I know who you are, mister, and don't think I'm not wise to what you two were doing in there," Impa hissed. "This is too soon!"

"Hey!" Ganondorf hissed back, "I'm a forty five year old man and what I choose to do with my wife is our business and ours alone. Besides, I didn't do anything improper, you dirty minded chit. In the desert, we conserve resources. Who do you think that large tub in there was made for; tiny little Zelda, or her oversized husband? There's plenty room to share."

Impa narrowed her eyes at Ganondorf's cockamamie story, and turned to Zelda for confirmation. "Majesty, did he force himself on you?"

"Impa..." Zelda sighed, and worked her way out of her towel. "You know Ganondorf has done many things over the years, but forcing himself on anyone was never his style. We were just having a bath."

"...If you say so, Your Majesty," Impa acknowledged, though she couldn't help glaring at Ganondorf after her bow.

Zelda noticed, so she stood and laid her hand on Impa's shoulder. "Impa, he's a good guy. You don't need to be so apprehensive."

"I'm sorry, love, I just can't help it after the way he treated you," she replied with a shrug, whispering so Ganondorf couldn't hear her.

"Thank you for looking out for me," Zelda said with a smile, and hugged her bodyguard tight. "...You know the day after tomorrow will technically be my second honeymoon."

"Ugh," Impa grumbled, squeezing Zelda close. "You're allowed to say 'no' if you want..."

"Impa, what bride says no on her wedding night?" Zelda chided with a giggle. "But what I'm trying to say is that part of the plan _you helped make_ involves remarrying Ganon. You have to let me celebrate with my husband at some point... Besides, where did Mina come from?"

Defeated, Impa nodded and released Zelda from her hug. "...Since you two are having 'girl talk', I'll just excuse myself in preparation for our Spirit presentation," Ganondorf declared. Though as he gathered his clothing to warp away, Zelda came over and kissed his cheek.

"Join Mina and I for lunch?"

Ganondorf grinned, and swept Zelda up for an additional kiss. "Of course, my queen."

"Then when she is hungry, we will fetch you," Zelda said as he sat her down.

* * *

"Mommy, now that Daddy's back, will I ever get a brother or sister?"

In the secluded area of the courtyard where they were having their lunch, Zelda gasped and would have dropped her plate had Ganondorf not swiftly reached out and caught it. She looked at Mina smiling innocently up at her, then over to Ganondorf who had a neutral expression on his face.

"Well, pumpkin, let me tell you the story of how you came to be," Ganondorf said, pulling Mina into his lap. "Mommy and I were married for three years before you came along."

Zelda was worried if this was something Mina needed to hear. "Ganondorf..."

He nodded at her concerns. "During those three years, we wanted a child very much. Have you ever been in the graveyard, Mina?"

"Um, yeah," Mina mumbled, and bowed her head in respect. "...Sheik took me once. He showed me something."

"What did he show you?" Zelda asked, with worry in her voice.

"He showed me my sister," she answered.

"He did? That's good," Ganondorf replied, causing Zelda to silently gasp. "Your sister was taken away from us ten years ago, during this very conference. After that, no matter how hard we tried, the Goddesses wouldn't bless us with a child. Then, just as your Mommy and I were growing apart, they blessed us with you."

Mina processed her father's words. "...So you two have to fight again to have another baby?"

"No!" Zelda yelped, and pulled Mina into her arms. "No, baby, that's not what he means. I think your father was trying to say that good things happen when you least expect them. After I lost your sister, I thought I'd never get to hold another baby in my arms again." Zelda sniffled, and did her best to hold back her tears. "But then you came along, and looked up at me with your azure-violet eyes... That's why I named you Mina."

Mina giggled as both Zelda and Ganondorf hugged her at the same time. "Don't worry, Mina. If the Goddesses see fit, they'll grant you a sibling. But remember, you have the entirety of the Gerudo nation as your sisters, as well as your fellow Hylians," Ganondorf answered.

"We love you very much, Mina," Zelda said with a kiss to her forehead. "Now, how about you go and wish Sheik good luck before he disappears to start preparing for tonight?" Mina nodded and happily departed, leaving Zelda leaning on Ganondorf's shoulder.

"...Do you think if we went and prayed to the Great Fairies, they would give us some answers?" Zelda asked once Mina was out of sight. "About the miscarriages..."

"I'm wondering if the answer to our problems might be more simple," Ganondorf mused. "You had no trouble carrying our first child, only the ones after you were injured."

"The doctors said the damage to my womb had completely healed," Zelda mumbled.

"...That's not what I'm getting at," he admitted, and held her hands. "I did a little research when I was back in the Valley, and it was part of the reason I didn't contact you. ...I think I may be at fault for your miscarriages."

Zelda furrowed her brow. "You? But how could you have been responsible?"

"There was a passage about male Gerudo having trouble conceiving," he recalled. "It mentioned firstborn children with no problem, or first pregnancies lasting into the third trimester and being stillborn. The next pregnancy with the same woman had a very high chance of ending in miscarriage if the woman was of rare descent."

Zelda detected guilt in his eyes as he continued. "I know that Hylian blood can be thin to begin with, especially when it is intermixed with Sheikah as I know yours is. Add the propensity for Hylian royals to breed within close quarters, and you get a bloodline prone to ailments. Something then happened where my blood overcame yours, and failed to allow a child to come to term. I'm sorry."

"...Don't be sorry," Zelda said with a smile. "Like you told Mina, just as we thought things were over, the Goddesses sent her our way. Maybe if they feel we deserve it, we'll have another child in the future. But right now, the best thing to do is focus on getting along again and raising our daughter. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Ganondorf murmured in response, and ended the conversation with a sweet kiss to Zelda's temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf is hinting at RH disease. Blood has a component called RH factor. Ganondorf is RH positive like most people, but Zelda is the rare RH negative. Their first daughter Zelda Marie was positive, and her death caused RH+ antibodies to form in Zelda's system when the baby was damaged in her womb. Because of this, the RH+ antibodies ended up attacking Zelda's babies the way our white blood cells attack the flu. :( Mina survived because she inherited RH negative blood. Perhaps Ganondorf has an RH negative ancestor?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter ends the way it does on purpose. No virtual cabbage throwing at the author, please. ;)

Night had fallen, and it was finally time for the Nation of Shadow to begin their presentation. Zelda and Mina were sitting in the front row, with Ganondorf right behind them as their protective escort. Mina might as well have been standing, however, because she spent more time jumping up from her seat and bouncing with excitement than she did sitting and observing like a good little princess.

The minute the performance was over, Mina took off to rendezvous with Sheik. Zelda tried to grab her, but Ganondorf stopped her. "Let the kid go, Zelda. She's been wound up all night, what harm would it do to let her see him?"

"...I suppose you're right," Zelda answered, and sat back down as Impa approached. "Impa, wonderful playing tonight. As always, you represent the Sheikah with pride." She couldn't help praising the elder Sheikah, for she knew Impa was as excited as Sheik had been for the chance to perform one of their people's traditional art forms.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Impa replied with a bow. "I'm glad you enjoyed the performance. I saw Mina rush past me, was she looking for Sheik?"

"Yeah, the little jumping bean wanted her buddy," Ganondorf piped in. "Might as well let the two of them tire themselves out, no way Mina's going to bed anytime soon."

Impa nodded with a sigh. "That was apparent from the speed at which she flew past me. I'll see to it that they retire at an appropriate hour, Your Majesty. Shall I call the guard to escort you back to your chambers?"

"That won't be necessary, Impa," Zelda replied. "You stay with the children. Ganondorf can walk me back before he retires. Can't he?"

The grin on Ganondorf's face answered for him, and he immediately offered his arm. Aware of the judgmental gazes and whispers directed their way however, Zelda brushed past it with a smirk of her own. "Come Lord Ganondorf, I do not wish to be out all night."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he snickered, and led her out of the auditorium and through the castle halls. When they reached the door to her chambers, Ganondorf stopped and kissed Zelda's hand adieu. "Well, I guess my journey ends here."

"Yes, well..." Zelda paused. She trusted the guards outside her doors, since they answered to Impa and her alone, but never knew who else might be listening. "Thank you for the escort. I trust your Spirit Nation presentation tomorrow won't disappoint?"

"Oh Zelda, when have _I_ ever disappointed?" he answered with a grin. "It will blow the presentations thus far out of the water, trust me. Mina is even invited to join the combat portion if she wishes, as there will be an archery section. But I promise, my performance will hit the very center of your emotions and define the word 'spirit', just wait and see."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, but shook it off as Ganondorf's usual boasting. She bid him goodnight as he turned and sauntered down the hall, and entered her chambers. The clock struck midnight as she moved through the antechamber, kicking off her shoes and wondering how exactly she would drag Mina out of bed in the morning.

Yanking a few pins from her hair, Zelda proceeded into her bedchamber, only to stop short at the scent of desert incense and oils. She picked up her gaze from the ground and immediately turned pink; her bedroom had been transformed into a very romantic chamber, with scented oil lamps surrounding the bed. And right on the middle of that bed laid a certain male Gerudo, wearing nothing but a pair of sheer harem pants and a smile.

"Well hello Zelda, don't you look awfully flushed."

"G-G-Ganondorf!! What are you doing?!" Zelda wanted to know how he managed to pull this off so quickly after having just left her, but her brain was elsewhere. And said brain was rapidly turning to mush as Ganondorf hopped off the bed and slowly approached her.

"I told you I was going to blow those other presentations out of the water," he repeated, before taking Zelda's chin and gently lifting it. "Hey, my eyes are up here, beautiful."

Zelda nodded as her face became even redder, causing Ganondorf to burst into hearty laughter. "Oh, you. If you want it, all you have to do is ask for it. We're married, remember? Now, it's after midnight, so I would like to begin my presentation if you don't mind."

"Your... you mean this is part of your Spirit Nation presentation?!" Zelda exclaimed in shock, completely oblivious to the fact that Ganondorf had deftly unfastened the laces of her bodice. "What in the name of Hylia has gotten into you?!"

"Spirit is defined as the seat of our emotions," Ganondorf explained as he kissed a trail from Zelda's ear to her shoulder, and slipped her dress to the floor. "You know how sexual my people are, we celebrate our sexuality as a part of our spirituality. You can't just ignore such a strong source of emotion. If you do, you end up like us; torn apart for nearly a decade because one of us couldn't read the emotions of the other."

Zelda leaned her head on Ganondorf's shoulder, and traced circles around a prominent scar on his chest. "So you're saying that by sharing sexual energy with another person, you learn another facet of their emotions, and that is important for spiritual growth," she mumbled.

"However you choose to share your sexual energy, it's important that you do what's comfortable for you," he assured her. "There are plenty of people that share their energies without coupling, if that makes you uncomfortable. If I'm going too fast, we can just cuddle or make out, or-"

"Aww, so we're not going to have intercourse...?"

Ganondorf snapped his gaze to Zelda, who returned a big smile. "Did I hear you right?"

Zelda laughed, and moved to the bed. "Oh silly Gerudo King, hurry and get me out of these underclothes before I change my mind."

"As you wish, my silly Hylian wife," Ganondorf answered, briefly stopping to secure the door against unwanted Sheikah interruptions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see. Still working on this story... I'm trying to decide if I want a big conflict for the ending or not. This is the Gerudo presentation chapter, and the Light chapter will be the next conference segment, which is where the plan goes into action. It's more a people story than an action story, but there usually needs to be some conflict... Hmm...

"Mommy, why are you and Daddy in bed naked?"

The second she processed what she just heard, Zelda screamed and scrambled for cover. Next to her, Ganondorf chuckled just before stretching and letting out a large yawn.

"Your Mommy and I were making love, pumpkin," Ganondorf nonchalantly answered, causing Zelda to pop her head back out of the covers.

" _Ganondorf!_ "

"What? She's almost eight, that's old enough to understand. Would you like me to explain it to you, sweetling?" When Mina nodded and crawled onto the foot of the bed, Ganondorf sat up and grabbed her hand. "You know that two people can love each other very much. Well, when you love someone that much, you can show them by sharing your body with that person. Adults do this by making love. When a male and a female make love, sometimes it produces a child. But people don't make love just to have children. People make love to show their mate how much they care about them. Isn't that right, Zelda?"

Zelda had remained quiet, mostly from embarrassment at being caught the morning after by her own child, but at this, she sat up and nodded. "Your father is right, Mina. I may have been hazy about it, but I do love your Daddy. Perhaps the reason I was so upset about his absence was because I cared about him so much. There are so many reasons why people make love, but they all boil down to the idea of caring about your loved one."

Mina looked at her parents, then down at the bed. "So... is Daddy going to stay with us?"

Zelda lifted her baby's chin and smiled. "Of course he is."

Mina's face lit up, and in a show of excitement, began bouncing on the bed. "YAY!"

"Alright, that's enough," Zelda chuckled, grabbing her daughter mid-bounce. "Come on, we better hurry and get up before Impa catches us. You have a big day ahead of you, and you can't join the Gerudo without getting cleaned up." Using the bedsheets as an impromptu robe, Zelda covered herself and scuttled Mina off to the bathroom. Sticking her head out the door, she addressed Ganondorf, "Well?"

Amused by the display, the Gerudo king laid back and grinned. "Well, what?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You can't just lay around naked in my bed all day. For one, Impa will catch you and be appalled. Two, this is your presentation day. Three..."

"Calm down, I'm not going to miss my people's presentation," Ganondorf assured her. "But why do you insist on covering me up? Gerudo males are so rare, maybe I should let everyone see it while they have the chance..."

Zelda groaned rather loudly and slammed the bathroom door shut, earning quite the confused look from Mina. "Come on, my baby, we need to wash up and clear the filth from our minds."

"What filth?"

"Nothing," the queen answered, blushing as pink as a newborn.

* * *

Zelda sat in her observation box, watching the Gerudo festivities with a smile on her face. The current exhibition was the Gerudo Autumn Dance, and Aveil had constructed a tiny replica Priestess of Spirit outfit for Mina to wear while dancing with Ganondorf. Mina was thrilled to be a part of the Gerudo presentation, after all she loved learning about her father's people and this was the ultimate opportunity. Ganondorf was equally delighted, as he rarely had someone so willing to learn about his culture. Said someone being his _daughter_ sent him over the moon, and Zelda honestly had never seen him happier.

"Your Majesty..." Zelda looked up to see Impa standing by with the guest she had summoned, and motioned to let him in. When the sandy haired young man entered, Zelda immediately rose and embraced him.

"It's so good to see you again, Your Majesty."

"Oh Link, it's been so long since we've seen each other last." Zelda stepped back and took in the hero, before inviting him to take a seat next to hers. "I wish I could have come when your wife gave birth, but we weren't sure if it was a good idea to travel with Mina..."

Link shook his head, and took Zelda's hand. "No, Zelda, I understand completely. You worked so hard to bring Mina into this world, no one blames you for being extra cautious. My son Colin is four now, so Mina would have been three then?"

Zelda nodded. "Mina is growing more and more every day. She is actually part of the reason I called for you. Has Bowen spoken to you about our meeting the other day?"

"He mentioned that you had been feeling under the weather," Link recalled, before scowling. "Then I heard that Ganondorf had been causing trouble around the castle. Is something the matter?"

Upon seeing Link's scowl, Zelda chuckled and laid her hand on Link's shoulder. "There is no cause for alarm, at least as far as my husband is concerned."

"Husband?!" Link tried to hide his shock. "I thought you two had parted ways?"

Zelda grinned. "Do you see my daughter dancing with him out there? How happy the two of them are? The two of us did not start this conference with the intention of reconciling, but the Goddesses had other plans. It started when I talked to your father-in-law. I told him that I needed rest. Did he tell you why?"

"He said you were stretched thin by the conference," Link replied with a shrug. "I figured that in addition to having your energy drained by coordinating the events, _he_ was pestering you about Mina and that was what led to the incident."

"You are half right," Zelda corrected. "Ganondorf was rather shocked when he discovered he had a little girl, and wouldn't stop hounding me. But what happened in the castle was not his fault. There are traitors among my staff, and they caused Mina to be injured."

Link's eyes went wide, and he instinctively balled his fist. "Traitors?"

"Such is the reason I am worn thin these last few months," she admitted. "When I spoke with Bowen, I told him that I could feel my kingdom slipping away from me. However, after my meeting Ganondorf found proof that these traitors seek to take my crown."

Link could barely contain his anger. "How dare they... What proof?"

"When Ganondorf and I had our fight and he left, I knew I was pregnant with Mina," Zelda explained. "However, I did not tell him because I believed I would miscarry like I did with all the others. That did not come to pass, and Mina became the Crown Princess and heir to the throne of Hyrule. Ganondorf and I were separated, but I never divorced him because I always believed that he would come back to me. Well, after I told him of the traitors, he had a suspicion and sent General Aveil to the Temple of Time. She discovered that someone forged a divorce document effective six months after his departure, which makes Mina illegitimate and removes her from the line of succession."

"This is treason," Link growled.

"Indeed. And we know who is leading the campaign." Zelda sighed and rubbed her temple. "It is Richard of Kanalet. He has insulted my marriage in the past, and has already approached Ignatius about trying to set me up with him. His goal is to make me look incompetent, so he can marry me and introduce his own heirs into the line of succession. Hence the document. However, Ganondorf and I plan to put an end to this plot. Tomorrow as part of my Light presentation, I intend to renew my vows with Ganondorf and coronate him as King of Hyrule."

Link chuckled. "That will piss off a lot of people."

"I don't care," Zelda snorted in response. "I'm tired of me and my baby being treated as dirt. I am the Queen of Hyrule, it is time I act like it. I've already spoken with all of the other leaders, and they stand behind me. Will you help us, if in the event Richard's forces rebel against us?"

Link stood and bowed. "You have my word, Your Majesty, I will defend you and your family with every ounce of my being. I do not wish to upset you, but I always suspected that Kanalet was behind the tragedy that befell the previous conference. I failed to adequately protect you then, I will not fail you this time."

Zelda smiled, and kissed Link's forehead. "Oh Link, you did not fail us. You caught that assassin, that was victory enough. We mustn't dwell on the past."

Link nodded, and excused himself to prepare for tomorrow. When Zelda turned to resume viewing the festivities, she quickly spotted the large Gerudo glaring at her with his hands on his hips and the rather nasty expression on his face. "Uhh... Impa?"

"Yes, I see it too. It appears he saw you kissing Link goodbye," the Sheikah conjectured as she ducked into the box. "I don't think there's any way to fix it from here."

Zelda thought for a minute, before coming up with a solution. Ganondorf was still glaring at her, so she kissed her hand and blew it in his direction. Mina of course saw and thought it was for her, and thus started jumping around in excitement. Ganondorf just smirked.

"...Alright, fair enough," the Gerudo king mused.


	17. Chapter 17

"I saw you talking to him."

Zelda sighed into her vanity mirror as she brushed her hair. "Yes, and you saw me kiss him goodbye as well. Nothing came of it." She turned to address Ganondorf, who was sitting on her bed with a very exhausted Mina passed out over his lap. Smiling, she added, "You couldn't expect us to rely on Link's help without first filling him in on the plan, right?"

Defeated, Ganondorf grumbled and made what could only be called a pout. "...You didn't have to talk to him, Bowen said you had his allegiance."

After processing these odd comments and the earlier strange behavior at the dance, Zelda suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh Ganondorf, now I understand! You poor thing, how could I have missed it... You still think I have feelings for Link!"

Ganondorf recoiled, the very faintest of blushes coming to his cheeks. "WHAT? I am NOT jealous of that petulant twerp!"

"He and I are friends, that is all," Zelda assured her husband, sitting down beside him and laying her head on his shoulder. "I told you when we met, his mentor was a member of the castle guard and Link would often accompany him for training. The two of us only became close because of the Triforce. I never cared for him as a lover, and he'd already promised himself to Ilia. They have a child together, just like us. You are the one I fell in love with."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes, but still smiled and kissed Zelda's forehead. "...So what's the plan for tomorrow, my Queen? How are we doing this?"

"I've asked Sheik to take my place during Mina's performance," Zelda began. "I thought Mina would be upset, but she wasn't. She's happy Sheik will play with her. He's nervous about using the Goddess Lyre, but otherwise knows the song and will do fine."

"Cute," he mumbled. "So we're coming forward after the performance?"

Zelda nodded. "I have asked Rauru to join me. He is still on our side, for as the Sage of the Temple of Time, his loyalty is to the Triforce alone. I didn't tell him of the document, but I doubt he knew of it. He will officiate the renewal of our vows. Then, when I state my will to declare you King of Hyrule, Link and the representatives of the other five nations will serve as our witnesses. Rauru will ask if you have met the three qualifications, at which time you will reveal the divorce document and treason plot as the proof that you demonstrate concern for the good of Hyrule."

Ganondorf nodded, but then turned Zelda to face him. "Zelda... If you aren't ready, we don't have to do this. We can find another way..."

"No, Ganondorf. We have to do this." Zelda understood that he realized he might be pushing her into things quicker than she was comfortable with. The thing about it though was that Mina had been hurt, and as soon as that happened Zelda couldn't afford to take her time anymore. At least she knew Ganondorf truly cared about her, even when he made an ass of himself and misread her signals. These traitors only wanted her gone.

"If you're comfortable, I'll go ahead with it," Ganondorf acknowledged. "But I want you to know something... As king I'll defer to your wisdom whenever necessary, but if I think something happens and you need rest, you're going to rest."

Zelda furrowed her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'll tie you to this bed if I think you're overworked," he joked, a silver band and chain materializing around Zelda's arm for a moment before disappearing. "Especially if I find out you become pregnant again."

"I have no intentions of becoming pregnant again!" Zelda sputtered, her eyes becoming wide and her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Now you... you...! Go make sure that coronation gown still fits while I tuck Mina in!" she yelped, pointing to a dark robe laid over a chair as she took Mina from his lap.

"Coronation...?" Ganondorf became intrigued, and rose to inspect the outfit as Zelda continued her flustered muttering. It was indeed the long sleeved deep violet coat and gown he wore at Zelda's coronation. It was always one of his favorites, especially since the stuffy Hylian courtiers disapproved of the large golden dragon designs covering the coat back and sleeves. "You... you kept it," he mumbled, holding the coat and rubbing the collar.

"Of course I kept it," Zelda huffed while changing Mina into her sleepwear. "It was always one of your favorites."

Grinning, Ganondorf stripped and tried it on. "Ahh. Well the underjacket won't close anymore, but the coat and sash still fit fine. The gown is a little tight, though."

"You always did train when you were stressed." Zelda came over and stood in front of Ganondorf, smiling at the gaping underjacket. "At least you didn't get too fat... Any ideas?"

"The underjacket from my black and gray armor should suffice as a replacement," he answered, lifting her chin and stealing a kiss. "It has little dragons on the collar that match the coat, and we can just let out the gown. What about you?"

Zelda smirked. "Haven't you heard the superstition that it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

"...You want me functional tomorrow, don't you?"

"Good point," Zelda conceded, and pulled a light colored dress from her closet. At first glance Ganondorf thought it was white, but on closer inspection he could see it was a very pale shade of sky blue. It was strapless with an appropriate bustline for a young mother, and had a slim line of golden corset lacing down the back. The embroidery along the bustline glittered, and trailed down the midline to a jeweled belt with stones in the colors of the Golden Goddesses. Lastly, the long hanging silk chiffon sleeves matched the multi-layered skirt, and both were trimmed with shimmery golden thread. He was awed.

"You like it?"

That was an understatement. "When... when did you have this made?"

"I commissioned it for Mina's presentation ceremony," Zelda answered with a shrug, "but depression hit me harder than I expected, and I never wore it." Laughing to herself, she mumbled, "Would you believe that I stayed in bed, and that Rauru and Impa presented her? They told the people I was still too ill from the birth. Some mother I am."

Ganondorf immediately grabbed Zelda into a bear hug, and started mumbling in Gerudo. "You are a wonderful mother. You've given us a daughter to be proud of, and raised her on your own when I should have been here to help you. You're the best queen this land has ever known, and you've united two nations who've always been at odds as long as Hyrule has existed. The Gerudo are proud to have you as their queen, and I am honored you see me fit to be your husband and partner."

Zelda's heart was racing in her chest as she listened to Ganondorf's confession, and as soon as he finished, she dug her hand into his hair and buried her face into his shoulder. "...I love you, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf smiled, and caressed Zelda's hair as he felt her warm tears along his neck. "And I love you, Zelda. I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf's outfit is basically his Wind Waker costume, tinted a dark purple. Zelda's gown is based on the painting The Accolade, and if you image search for "accolade lady", you may see a blonde doll in the results. That's what I was going for, without the lace on the skirt. I have that outfit for a red haired doll, it's really pretty.
> 
> Action coming up in the next chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the story, and it will total 20 chapters. I haven't decided if I'll write an epilogue or not... The story doesn't really need one, but at the same time it does open the door for all kinds of possibilities. Maybe I'll write a sequel someday. This is a pretty unique Hyrule after all, even though it's based on Ocarina of Time.

"And now, Crown Princess Mina will present her rendition of 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' on the Ocarina of Time, as accompanied by Princess Guard Sheik on the Goddess Lyre."

Zelda watched nervously from backstage as the children began their performance, all the while scanning the audience for any obvious signs of trouble. Ganondorf sat front and center in his regular armor, officially to watch his daughter's performance but unofficially to delay suspicion until the last minute. Link had relayed to them that some of the soldiers thought Ganondorf was getting a little too chummy for a supposed former lover, so he was trying to play possum.

"Majesty, are you okay?" Impa sensed Zelda's apprehension, and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. "I swear I will not let anything happen to Mina or you. They would be fools to lash out at you, if their plan depends upon stealing the crown..."

"Oh no, Impa, I'm fine," Zelda mumbled with a half-smile. "Pre-wedding jitters."

The Sheikah's eyebrow rose. "Really? In that case, you also have nothing to worry about. You look beautiful." Impa tucked a stray curl of Zelda's hair behind her ear, and looked her dress over. She was stunning in it, more so than she would have been than when she was worn thin from delivering Mina.

The on-stage performance wrapped up, and next thing Zelda knew, a pair of violet sleeves swallowed her up and pulled her back into an embrace against their solidly built owner.

"How did you get changed so fast?" Impa snorted, not impressed in the least with Ganondorf's dramatics.

"Hidden talent," he replied, winking at Zelda. Looking to Impa, Rauru, and the children who had joined them, he stood tall. "Are we ready?"

Zelda nodded, and motioned to the page serving as announcer. "Please rise for Her Royal Majesty, Queen Zelda Aurora Dragmire Nohansen of Hyrule!"

With a final deep breath, Zelda marched out onto the stage, her head held high. Impa, Mina, and Rauru followed close behind, taking up position at her sides as she stopped at the center. Zelda quickly swept the audience one last time for any signs of trouble; apart from things such as Aveil and Rutela marveling at how wonderful she looked, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Receiving a discreet nod from Link in the second row, Zelda made a silent prayer to the Goddesses before giving her address.

"Eleven years ago," she began, "two nations struggled to maintain the sacred peace for which their ancestors had fought and died. Each wanted the other to make sacrifices, so that their people would be the ones to benefit most from the truce. Neither one of them considered coming together to solve their problems. Neither that is, until a lofty Desert King approached a reserved Metropolitan Princess at a royal ball, and asked if she could get her stubborn father to reconsider opening trade negotiations.

"It offended me that my father was so steadfast in his refusal to help the Gerudo, that I agreed to this man's proposition right away. Thus began my relationship with Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo. By the end of that year, our relationship had blossomed from mere formal allies to lovers, and we had finally overcome my father's xenophobia to receive his permission to marry.

"We've had our share of pitfalls over the years, including the unbearable tragedy of a murdered child. However, despite loss and separation, we've managed to overcome the trials set before us and succeeded in bringing a new life into this world. Through the eyes of our daughter, it has become clear that no matter what defines us externally, the way we sculpt ourselves _internally_ defines who we are. And that is why I have decided that today, in recognition of how our family has grown, Ganondorf and I shall renew our wedding vows."

There had been little whispers during the speech, but as soon as Zelda said 'wedding vows', most of the audience went pale. Then, when the man himself strode out onto the stage with a triumphant smirk on his face, almost the entire Hylian entourage gasped in unison.

The most flabbergasted official was the Chancellor, who sat in his seat looking as if the world had just ended. Impa kept a close eye on him, for if their suspicions were correct, in his eyes it just did. Impa held tight onto Mina's hand as Rauru read the rites to Zelda and Ganondorf, just in case anything went wrong. The Chancellor was never a violent man, but what was on the way might just spur him into some sort of action.

Rauru finished his speech, prompting Ganondorf to sweep Zelda up into a kiss. Aveil and her soldiers cheered, earning some disapproving glares from the Hylian soldiers stationed next to them. Link got up from his seat to calm everyone down, and discreetly positioned himself closer to Zelda for what was coming next.

Once Zelda saw that Link was in place, she thanked Rauru and took center stage once more. "I will now end my Nation of Light presentation with one final action. My kingdom has been suffering as of late, due to a decline in the quality of leadership. I am afraid that I have not been providing the level of governance that this great land of Hyrule deserves."

Ganondorf glanced toward the Chancellor, and noticed that he had an unusually high level of interest in Zelda's speech. He was overly suspicious, and it made Ganondorf smirk.

"And so I have decided, that the time has come for additional leadership," Zelda declared, making the Chancellor recoil and Ganondorf's smirk become a toothy grin. "I am hereby granting my husband, Ganondorf Dragmire, the full title of King of Hyrule and all the rights and responsibilities included herewith."

"You can not do this!" The Chancellor challenged, finally standing from his seat and letting his anger take over. "It is against the law!"

Murmurs broke out among the civilians in attendance, but the audience waited with baited breath for Zelda's reaction. "Sage Rauru, please state the qualifications for coronating King Consort Ganondorf as the reigning King," Zelda requested, keeping calm despite the raucous crowd, though she was thankful that her long sleeves hid her trembling hands.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Rauru answered with a bow. "First, the King Consort must furnish the Queen with an heir to the throne."

Ganondorf scooped up Mina, who giggled from surprise. "Mina has the Queen's violet eyes, her long ears, and for Farore's sake looks just like her. I'm the only male Gerudo who could have impregnated Zelda in the first place. Quite _obviously_ her daughter."

"I think that qualifies," Zelda said as she took Mina. "Second?"

"You must hold the consort position for ten years," Rauru stated. "As I recall, you were married a few months before the previous King passed on, which was the year before the last Hyrule Nations Conference. That marks your time as consort longer than ten years."

"Now wait just a minute," the Chancellor interrupted. "You two are not officially marri-"

"And that last one?" Ganondorf demanded, cutting the Chancellor off.

"You must demonstrate concern for the good of Hyrule," Rauru declared, looking the Gerudo in the eyes. "Ganondorf Dragmire, why should you be Hyrule's King?"

"This," Ganondorf answered, pulling the divorce document from his coat. When the Chancellor saw it he paled, and there were several startled gasps from the crowd that didn't escape Ganondorf and Zelda's ears. "This _forged_ divorce document was discovered in the Temple of Time's archives," Ganondorf explained, handing it to Rauru for inspection. Turning to the crowd, he continued, "It is only the first bit of evidence in a long winding plot to take the crown from Zelda and Mina and hand it over to Richard of Kanalet, the traitorous snake responsible for undermining my daughter's education and self-worth!"

Rauru examined the document, then turned to Zelda for confirmation. "Your Majesty, is it true? Is this document a forgery?"

"Of course it is," Zelda answered. "Impa can testify that the Sheikah aspect of my signature is forged. Besides, even though Ganondorf and I were separated at the time I was pregnant with Mina, why would I make my only child a bastard? The only child I might ever have?"

"Of course you wouldn't." Rauru shook his head, then turned to the audience. "Holders of the Six Medallions, how say you to the coronation of Ganondorf as King of Hyrule?"

"We support it," said Bowen, with the Forest Delegation signaling their approval.

"Alright with me, brother," answered Darbin.

"Agreed," nodded Rutela, and after a pause and a sharp slap, "...Aye," mumbled Ignatius.

"Hell yes!" shouted Aveil.

"The Sheikah concur," said Impa, with Sheik poking out his head and nodding from the back.

"Well we do NOT concur!" the Chancellor protested, only for Link to stab the Master Sword in the ground at his feet.

"Too bad, it's not up to you," the Bearer of Courage reminded him.

"I am the Queen of Hyrule," Zelda sneered, looking down at the Chancellor, "and I say the Nation of Light supports the coronation of Ganondorf as King. If Richard doesn't like it, tell him to take up the sword. I have the Golden Power on my side, what does he have?"

"Yeah, Mommy, you tell him!"

Rauru tucked the document into his robe to be used as evidence, then turned to the Queen. "Your Majesty, the King Consort has proven himself to be interested in the good of Hyrule, and therefore is eligible to be coronated King. Have you a symbol for coronation?"

"Oh, yes! Sheik..." Zelda turned to the young Sheikah, who brought in a pillow holding an ornamental bi-layer crown. It was a little more reserved than the garish spiked thing Ganondorf liked to wear into battle, but it was certainly more adorned. The inner and outer rings had rubies and topazes, the rays that connected to his headdress had sapphires and aquamarines, and there was even a backplate should he choose to coil his hair.

"Ganondorf, please kneel." Zelda very carefully attached the rays to Ganondorf's headdress, a task that wasn't easy since he was playfully nipping at her as she leaned over him, and placed the crown upon his head. "You may now rise, King Ganondorf Dragmire of Hyrule."

Ganondorf grinned, and after kissing his wife turned to the stunned audience. "I have promised my Queen that I shall defer to her Wisdom whenever necessary," he began. "However, it is pertinent that my first act as King be one that demonstrates how serious I am about the welfare of this country. Therefore, I am ordering here and now, with the other nations as witnesses, that everyone in this castle swear fealty to their King and Queen!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's weird, I dunno... I had a little trouble with it, hopefully you still like it.

The noise of the crowd rose, as castle workers began questioning who was loyal to the crown and who was a traitor. Aveil's soldiers immediately blocked off any exits to the courtyard, with assistance by Darbin's men, so that those loyal to Kanalet would realize just how serious the Royal Family was at smoking them out.

"The Sheikah are forever loyal to the Dragmire and Nohansen families," Impa yelled over the din of the crowd, withdrawing her naginata and leading a group of her soldiers to a section of the courtyard away from the main festivities. "Anyone who wishes to pledge their loyalty to the crown now, may do so before me."

As expected, some of Zelda's more trusted ladies in waiting immediately ran to Impa with the youngest staff, along with Mina's nurses and most of the chambermaids. Zelda never suspected them, after all she chose the majority of them herself, and Kanalet was still a country that trivialized women. They would never rely on a girl to do their dirty work.

After watching most of the lay staff scurry toward Impa, Ganondorf addressed the stragglers and conflicted advisors. "Well now, it seems that those with the 'superior intellect' can't seem to make up their minds about how to handle their new king..."

"I have every right to put you all on trial for treason," Zelda said to the remaining staff, composed of the Chancellor, Chamberlain, Vicar, Seneschal, Steward, Headmaster, and their assistants. These were the men who held the most influence in the bureaucracy, and were the ones who had been undermining Zelda and Mina's self-worth. "I am the ruler of this land, not Richard of Kanalet. By allying with him and agreeing to undermine my authority, you have betrayed the will of the Goddesses."

"When did Richard approach you?" Ganondorf demanded, growing angry when no one answered his question. "Your KING gave you an order! ANSWER ME!"

"You are not our king," the Chamberlain snorted, drawing a growl from Ganondorf and causing Link to raise his sword in precaution. But just as Link drew his weapon, a large group of the Hylian soldiers in attendance gathered around the accused staff and raised arms in their defense. The Chancellor then turned to Zelda and Ganondorf and sneered. "As you can see, you have no one to command."

"Link, take my wife and daughter into the castle," Ganondorf ordered, narrowing his eyes at the Chancellor's brazen threat. Link immediately jumped back onto the stage, and along with Sheik escorted Zelda and Mina to safety inside the castle. He had no idea what was about to happen, but they all agreed it was best to keep them away from Kanalet's men.

Impa had been preoccupied with tending to the castle's civilians, but as soon as she heard what sounded like soldiers marching, she left her post and rushed back to the main stage. Aveil caught her just as Link was taking the girls to safety and motioned for her to wait, for she knew the Sheikah would want to see her new king in action.

Ganondorf very calmly approached the treasonous group, stopping right at the very edge of the stage. Just then the wind began to pick up, and the skies darkened as though a storm was approaching.

Impa heard the stable horses whining in the distance. "This weather is unnatural..."

"Oh, just you wait," Aveil responded with a smirk. She watched as the turncoat soldiers began fidgeting; they clearly had no idea what they were in for. Most of them were young recruits who were easily swayed by promises from Richard's spies, and had never served Hyrule when Ganondorf was in charge of the military. They had no idea what terror was.

A thunderclap rang out, and at the same time Ganondorf shot both of his arms out toward his sides. The Triforce on the back of his palm began to glow, and a long silver blade soon materialized in each of his hands. The staff panicked and the soldiers pressed forward, but a magical barrier formed and cut them off.

"Impa, rally your soldiers," Aveil urged, upon making eye contact with Ganondorf. "It's time to teach these turncoats a lesson." She whistled and charged forward, Impa following after understanding her message. The Gerudo and remaining loyal Hylian soldiers engaged the turncoats, while the Gorons and Zora helped evacuate all remaining civilians into the city.

Inside the barrier, the treasonous staff huddled together as Ganondorf slowly descended the stage. "I'm sure you've all heard by now what happened to your friend, the concierge," Ganondorf murmured, slowly dragging one of his swords against the ground as intimidation. "...It wasn't pretty."

"You w-wouldn't dare!" the Vicar hissed, though his shaking said he believed otherwise.

"Wouldn't I?" He laughed. "I don't care how long each of you worked for the previous king, or what precious bloodlines you're descended from. You're weak, easily swayed by whatever opportunity for power presents itself when the fools come knocking. Well, guess what. I'm not a fool." Ganondorf stopped right in front of the huddled group, and turned to inspect the runes on his sword. Holding it above his head, he glanced at the traitors' scared reflections before grinning.

"And there is no place for weakness in my kingdom."

* * *

Zelda paced back and forth in her bedroom, her face full of worry. "Oh Link, I can hear the sounds of a battle, but I can't see anything or sense anything! I hope he's okay!" She plopped down on her bed and buried her head in her hands, unable to stand the tension. It had been over an hour since Link brought them into the castle, and Ganondorf still had not returned from handling the traitors.

"He's probably cutting you off on purpose," Link supposed, sitting down beside Zelda and handing her a glass of water. "I'll bet he doesn't want you to worry about him. He's got the Triforce of Power, there's nothing a group of bureaucrats are going to do to a seven foot muscle monster that will even scratch him. Hell, there's very little _I_ can even do to him that will put a dent in him without cheating..."

Zelda pushed away the water and rose from the bed, returning to her pacing. She glanced to Mina napping on the chaise, and wished she could be as relaxed as her. "Sheik, do you have any word from Impa? Are things okay?"

Sheik looked up from his seat next to Mina, and shook his head. "Oh, yes. Master Impa says it's terrible out there."

Zelda immediately gasped and sunk to her knees, causing both Link and Sheik to panic and rush to her side.

"Zelda!"

"Oh, Your Majesty, no! I'm sorry!" Sheik dropped into a grovel, as Link held Zelda and tried to calm her down. "That's not what I, or rather Master Impa meant! His Majesty is fine, he's completely fine!"

"Well, which is it then, terrible or fine?" Link asked of the boy, as Zelda looked up and wiped away her tears.

Sheik bowed his head in embarrassment. "Apparently, there were a group of turncoats which my Master and the Gerudo troops took care of..."

"Yes, I know about that, they charged me. Go on."

"And the others, well..." Sheik gulped. "Master says the concierge incident was just a nosebleed compared to this."

Zelda grimaced, before burying her face in Link's tunic. She was not a fan of violence, but considering how much pain they caused, they got what they deserved. "What about the soldiers? Is he killing them too?"

Sheik paused, to communicate with Impa. "...No, it seems Master and the Gerudo are sparing them. They're disarming as many as possible to put on trial. Master says most of them are young, so she wants to make an example out of them."

Sighing, Zelda leaned back against Link. She had hoped there would be as little conflict as possible, and that those within Richard's influence would flee without a fight. If there was any consolation, it was that Mina was not witness to the bloodshed.

"...Now what is THIS all about?"

That voice! Everyone turned toward the door in surprise to see Ganondorf standing with his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised at Zelda cuddling on the floor with Link. Zelda immediately jumped to her feet and ran to her husband, leaping into his arms and nearly toppling him over.

"You had me worried sick!" she exclaimed, immediately glancing him over before covering him in little kisses. "What happened to your clothes? Why were you gone so long? Sheik said it was a bloodbath, why did you have to do that?! Why wouldn't you let me reach you?"

Ganondorf smiled at the mile a minute questioning, before ending it by covering Zelda's lips with his own. "Sheik, take Mina to her room. Link, I think Impa could use your help outside..." When the boys took the hint and vacated the room, Ganondorf marched straight over to the bed with Zelda in his arms.

"I'm honored by the crown. When did you..."

"Last year," Zelda mumbled, embarrassed. "A tenth anniversary present... I was feeling lonely, and Mina's asking about the Gerudo made me think about you a lot... I had Gondo make it for me. He said he missed making your garish jewelry."

Ganondorf grinned. "That's funny, because I had something made for you, too." Turning his hand, a beautiful lapis lazuli gem materialized above his fingers. "I saw it when the Terminian Merchants came to the Valley last year, and thought you would love it."

The queen turned red as a beet. "Ganon... that's a navel jewel! I couldn't possibly..."

"Of course you could. And if you let me help you out of that beautiful dress, showing you how to wear it won't be the only way we explore your body tonight..."

Zelda gasped. "You're thinking of sex at a time like this? I was just crying because I thought I might lose you. I'm hardly in the mood!"

"Well, I was just slaughtering people and am all hyped up, plus my wife pounced on me and kissed all over my face, all the while wearing a dress that plumped up her breasts and showed off her amazing figure," Ganondorf countered. "So I'm _really_ in the mood. And we just got remarried, so I kinda want to celebrate that. Don't you?"

"Well... um... maybe..."

"Pretty please?" Ganondorf laid Zelda on the bed, and rubbed at her thigh. "My beautiful, wonderful bride? Who gave birth to the most perfect daughter in all of Hyrule?"

Zelda sighed in defeat, and pulled a lock of hair loose from Ganondorf's crown to wind around her finger. "...What did you do with your clothes, anyway?"

Ganondorf looked down at the poet shirt and trousers he currently wore. "I had a feeling you'd be all over me once I came back, and didn't want your beautiful dress getting ruined. Plus I didn't want Mina seeing anything. Killing people is bad, remember?"

"Poet shirts don't become you, you know."

A grin spread across Ganondorf's face, just like a Kokiri in a pottery gallery. "I can fix that. Just let me enchant the door first..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the crown, it's supposed to be like an old habits thing. Both Zelda and Ganondorf remembered their anniversary, and when it just so happened to be their tenth, they got each other a gift even though they were fighting. Ganondorf because he still loved her; Zelda because even though she was depressed and hurting, thinking of the old days made her feel better. You may hate someone's guts, but sometimes you can't help yearning for them. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ending. I like this chapter because it details the closing ceremony of the conference, and I had fun coming up with it. I wasn't sure at first how I wanted to end the story, but I think this works pretty well since the Nations Conference is the main driving point of the narrative.

Morning arrived on the final day of the Hyrule Nations Conference, and each of the delegations had their representative ready and standing by on the floor of the Temple of Time with medallion in hand, in preparation for the closing ceremony. Each delegation that is except for the Nation of Light, for this year a new representative would make her debut.

Mina carefully walked through the Temple of Time with the Medallion of Light in her arms, her eyes cutely peeking over the top. Zelda followed with a hand on her back in order to keep her steady, after all the medallion was large and rather heavy for the tiny arms of a seven year old.

"...Mommy, where's Daddy? Is he going to hold a medallion, too?" Mina whispered as they entered the sword chamber.

"No, baby, he and I have a different role," she explained, pointing to Link who smiled and bowed as he saw them enter. "Link, Daddy, and I each have a piece of the Triforce, so we stand in the center and 'bless' the medallions on behalf of the Golden Goddesses. It's a way of praying for peace and prosperity until the next conference. Oh, there he is now!"

Ganondorf entered the chamber, and as soon as he saw Mina with the medallion, he grinned. "Look at my little princess. Representing her people with such honor and pride."

Mina giddily swayed back and forth, while Ganondorf came over and kissed his wife. "Were you talking with Rauru?" Zelda asked, recalling how he got up and left early this morning.

"Yes, I gave him more details about the document and our suspicions," Ganondorf answered. "He's going to have his pages go through all the royal documents, and any that raise suspicion will be authenticated. In the mean time, I can send Richard his present..."

Zelda frowned. Her husband was insistent that a chest he prepared be sent to Richard of Kanalet, and assured her that Kanalet would never bother them again once he received it. She only hoped that those in charge of cleaning the mess in her courtyard did not notice that the bodies of the traitors were missing several pieces.

Once the chatter ceased, and those terrible images were put out of her head, Zelda looked around the room and noted that everyone appeared to be ready. "Very well. Everyone, please take your places for the Closing Ceremony."

Bowen, Darbin, Rutela, Impa, and Aveil each took their place above their people's respective medallion, forming a circle around the Pedestal of Time. Zelda escorted Mina to the Medallion of Light's relief, and told her to face the Pedestal while holding the medallion forward. She did not have to hold it out or above her head like some of the other representatives might do, she only had to keep it steady. Mina nodded in understanding.

Once Mina was in place, Zelda and Ganondorf moved to the reliefs representing the Triforce of Wisdom and Power. Link brought forth the Master Sword and polished it, before placing it in the Pedestal of Time and taking his place atop the Triforce of Courage. Each of them then laid their marked hand atop the blade's hilt. Finally, as a descendent of Hylia, Zelda performed the rite of ceremony.

"Oh Great Golden Goddesses... We thank you for the decade of peace you have given us, and pray that we may receive your blessings once more for the years to come."

The Triforce on the backs of their hands began to glow, in unison with the mark upon the floor, as everyone received the Goddesses' blessing. Moments after, the reliefs of the six medallions lit up and each medallion began glowing in turn. The more experienced representatives showed their gratitude by twirling or presenting the medallion as it shined.

Mina however, had no idea that the medallion was going to glow. She yelped when the relief lit up beneath her, and as the medallion started glowing in her arms, she stumbled and tripped on the hem of her dress thus falling right onto her bottom. She was holding tight onto the medallion so nothing happened to it, but she was terribly embarrassed and started pouting.

_"It's okay, baby."_ Mina looked up when she heard a voice in her head, and saw both her parents smiling at her. The lights around the chamber soon faded, and everyone bowed to the Pedestal of Time before Link pulled the Master Sword and sheathed it.

Zelda immediately came over to Mina, took the medallion from her lap, and gathered her into a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby. I should have told you what was going to happen, I just thought you'd like the surprise... Don't worry, you didn't mess anything up or ruin it."

"Of course she didn't ruin it," Link said, overhearing as he passed by. "She was excellent for a first time representative! You know something," he whispered to Mina, "when I was a kid, I snuck into the Mayor's house once and tried to see the Forest Medallion... I found it but I was so scrawny I couldn't even lift it. My future wife caught me and tattled to her dad."

Mina giggled, catching Ganondorf's attention. When he saw Link whispering to her, he raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's going on over here?! Now he's after my daughter, too?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty," Zelda joked, pecking his cheek and handing him the Light Medallion. "He was just helping me cheer your daughter up, that's all."

"I see..."

"We're going to head inside soon to change before the farewell luncheon," Zelda said, playfully scratching Ganondorf's beard. "How about you?"

"As much as I _love_ watching you change," he snickered, "I have to finish going over return instructions with Aveil. Nabooru has no idea what's been going on, so she's in for a big surprise when the entourage comes back without me."

"Your sister was always one of the most clairvoyant people I've ever met, so I highly doubt it," Zelda countered. "She was probably taking bets on how quickly we would reconcile..."

"What?"

"Never mind," Zelda giggled. "Make sure you tell Nabooru I wish to see her as soon as possible. Aside from introducing her to Mina, we have eight years of catching up to do."

"She'll probably invite herself over the second she finds out about Mina," Ganondorf mumbled. "You have no idea what sort of lashing I endured when I left you... If you think Impa was going to tear me to pieces, you should have seen how long it took for the bruises Nabooru gave me to heal. I swear I still have some scars."

"That's what older sisters are for," Zelda laughed triumphantly, before leaning against her husband and running a finger down his cheek. "Don't think we're ever going to let you forget about what you've done, Ganondorf. You may have come out on top this week, by discovering you have a daughter, reconciling with your estranged wife, and becoming the King of Hyrule, but you're still a short sighted warrior who puts a little too much stock in governing and fighting than he does in spending time with his family. You may have inherited an entire kingdom, but you've also got a little girl to look after. And she's clingy."

"Yup, I'm clingy!" Mina repeated, climbing up Ganondorf's back like he was a tree and latching right onto his neck. " _My_ Daddy."

"And she'll march all over Hyrule to track me down, won't she?" Ganondorf beamed at his little gift from the Goddesses. "I swear, Mina and Zelda are my top priorities. Unless of course any other little gifts come along..."

"We'll leave that decision up to the Goddesses," Zelda replied, scooping up Mina and heading into the castle. Although she couldn't deny that she would love another child, it was best to avoid heartbreak and take it slow. Now that they had an idea what was causing the miscarriages, the healers could study ways to prevent them. Perhaps by the time they figured something out, Zelda would be ready. Either way, the future was something to look forward to.

"Mommy, are you happy that Daddy is back?"

Zelda grinned as she held Mina in her arms. "Yes, baby. I'm happy that Daddy is back."

"Alright!" Mina shouted, pumping her fist. "I just knew my plan would work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write an epilogue, I'm not sure. After all, there's some potential there with Nabooru. Imagine how she'd react when Aveil comes home and tells her the news... :3


	21. Epilogue

"I see them! Lord Ganondorf has returned!"

Once the people below in Gerudo Valley heard the shout from the guard in the lookout station, everyone scrambled to welcome the returning king's entourage. One of the younger guards ran into the fortress to alert High Priestess Nabooru, and by the time they got outside, the caravan had pulled into the central avenue.

"They're back a little sooner than I thought," Nabooru mumbled to herself, but nevertheless held her posture high as she approached the wagon. She immediately realized something was off when there was no loud booming voice shouting orders every which way.

"Aveil? Aveil, are you here?"

"Right here, Your Excellency." Aveil popped her head out from behind the last wagon, as she handed her horse's lead to another guard. "And have I got some things to tell you."

Nabooru's eyes went wide, before her face curled into a facetious grin. She knew it, she just knew Ganondorf wouldn't be able to set foot in Hyrule Castle without reconciling with Zelda. Now the question was, how quickly did it take? She had a lot of rupees riding on this...

"Well, don't just stand there, tell us the details!" she urged, yanking the surprised general under her arm. "How many days did it take? Did he start the ball rolling or did she? Will there be some kind of ceremony, or did they already do that? Oh, I knew I should have gone with you guys!"

A few of Aveil's soldiers giggled as they watched the High Priestess interrogate their commander, but quickly scattered upon making eye contact. Aveil freed herself, then without a word pulled a pictograph from her satchel and handed it to Nabooru.

"What's this?" Nabooru studied the picture, a candid of a very sweet seven year old girl. "Wait a minute, Zelda got turned into a Gerudo? How did this happen?!" Chuckling, Aveil pointed to the reverse, causing Nabooru to turn it over and read the print aloud. "'Princess Mina Iriana Dragmire Nohansen Hyrule, age seven' ...GREAT GODDESS OF THE SAND!"

Nabooru immediately turned and ran for the stable, ignoring Aveil's pleas. Not a thing could stop her as she mounted her horse and flew out of the settlement, not even the day's ride it would take to get to Castle City. "I guess the king was right," Aveil mumbled to her lieutenant as she picked up the pictograph, "she invited herself to the castle."

* * *

Ganondorf stood on one of the castle's balconies, watching the stable workers grooming horses down below. A smile crept up on his face, as he remembered all the times he used to do such things when he last lived in Hyrule Castle. He promised Zelda he'd make sure no more traitors slipped into castle government, and he was determined not to screw up their relationship this time. A better rapport with the castle workers was a great way to start.

Just then a commotion reached his ears, and he turned to find the guards at the castle gate scuffling with a red haired woman on a white horse. She was shouting and demanding entrance, and as soon as he made eye contact with her, she shouted even louder.

"GANONDORF DRAGMIRE, YOU TELL THEM TO LET ME IN **_RIGHT NOW!_** "

The guards and everyone witnessing this spectacle turned in unison to the king on the balcony, with looks of confusion on their face. To complicate the matter, Ganondorf felt a tug on his leg and looked down to find Mina, who had come to have breakfast with him.

"Daddy, what's going on? Who's out there yelling at you?"

"Uh, no one, my pumpkin. It's just a concerned citizen..."

"GANONDORF, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE YOUR SISTER, OR MOTHER'S GHOSTS WILL-"

"Sister?" Mina's ears perked up, and she attempted to climb the balcony rail to look out. "Did that woman say she's your sister?"

Upon spying the little head that joined Ganondorf up on his balcony, Nabooru gasped and immediately shook with excitement. "Aww!" Turning to the guards that were keeping her out, she growled and grabbed one by the collar. "Now see here, you ruffian! I am Nabooru, High Priestess of the Gerudo and keeper of the Spirit Temple on behalf of the Goddess of the Sand!" For extra emphasis, she began shaking him. "You are not going to keep me from meeting my niece any longer, do you hear me? LET ME INNNN!"

By now, the commotion at the gate had attracted Impa's attention. Impa and Nabooru knew each other very well, and Impa knew there was no harm in admitting the High Priestess into the castle. However, the Sheikah enjoyed antagonizing her new king, and instead opted to inform Zelda of the Priestess' arrival. Zelda laughed at her aide's stalling, and hurried to make herself presentable.

Meanwhile, the battered guard tried to hold onto his wits. "Uh, please let go of me, ma'am. We can't let any visitors in without clearing them with the King and Queen. The kingdom was just under attack, you see..."

"Listen here, punk! I am the leader of the Gerudo in that fool's absence!" Nabooru yelled, making Ganondorf cringe. "Not to mention his OLDER SISTER! I changed his nappies for crying out loud!"

"Oh, Nabooru, stop it..." Ganondorf hoped Mina wasn't hearing all of this.

"NO! Not until you let me in!"

"You changed his nappies?" The guards turned around, finding Queen Zelda standing with a big smile on her face. "I'll bet that was a chore."

"ZELDA!" Nabooru threw the guards to the side and rushed forward, grabbing Zelda into a bear hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you again! You look wonderful, I'm glad you haven't been hampered by the weight of government like _some_ rulers."

"You're looking marvelous yourself, Nabooru," Zelda replied. "I didn't think we'd be meeting so soon..."

"When Aveil showed me that pictograph, I flew here at once," Nabooru answered, before turning her head up to the balcony and making several 'come here' gestures. Ganondorf ignored her. "I'm sorry I didn't know, otherwise I would have made him come back sooner."

"Yes, well... it's a long story." Zelda chuckled, then laid a hand on Nabooru's back. "But as I hear it, you gave him quite the lashing for me. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, not to be impatient, buuuut..."

The queen smiled. "Yes, I understand. We'll go up to see Mina."

* * *

Ganondorf and Mina were standing in the hallway when they spotted Zelda and Nabooru approaching. The excited gasp that Nabooru let out startled Mina, and she dove behind her father for protection.

"Oh, great. Now look what you did," Ganondorf grumbled in Gerudo, as he reached a comforting hand behind and stroked Mina's hair. "Pumpkin, honey, this loudmouth is only my sister Nabooru. She's older than me even though she acts like a little child."

"Ganondorf, that's not a nice thing to say," Zelda gently scolded, before coming over and leading Mina closer to Nabooru. "Mina, please greet High Priestess Nabooru the way you would greet any other diplomatic visitor."

Mina gnawed her lip, but then took the edges of her dress and folded into a polite curtsey. "It's nice to meet you, High Priestess Nabooru."

Nabooru could hardly contain herself. "Aww, isn't she so sweet!" As soon as Mina stood back up, the giddy Priestess knelt down and scooped her into a hug. "None of that honorific stuff, I insist you call me Auntie Nabooru! Oh, I can't wait to get to know you, Mina!"

"Don't you go overwhelming her," Ganondorf growled, prying Nabooru away. "Besides, don't you think I should get to know my daughter before you start nosing your way into things? We've only just met two weeks ago!"

"Spoilsport..."

Sensing some growing tension, Zelda decided to intervene. "Nabooru, why don't you and I go have a little chat while Ganondorf and Mina finish their breakfast? He'll be taking her for archery practice after they finish, you and I can watch. Does that sound okay?"

"Archery?!" Nabooru's eyes lit up. "The little princess is an archer?"

"Only the best horseback archer in the kingdom," Ganondorf boasted, drawing a smile from the nervous princess. "Enjoy your chat, my queen, and _you be on your best behavior_."

Zelda took a kiss from Ganondorf as Nabooru sneered, and the two women departed for the Queen's office. Mina stopped wringing her dress once they were gone, and looked up at Ganondorf. "Daddy, do brothers and sisters always fight?

"No, we don't always fight," he answered with a chuckle. "Sometimes we get a little annoyed with each other, but it's just because we care. Nabooru is really excited to meet you, so excited that she forgot her manners. She's really a nice person."

"That's good." Mina hugged her father, then pulled him back toward the kitchen. All this commotion was delaying her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a story where Mina gets upset and runs away, but I haven't thought up a reason why she does it yet. Of course her parents would flip out and go look for her.


End file.
